Boku no Hero Academia: El Quirk Maldito
by raco12
Summary: Midoriya Izuku tiene 5 años, al ser diagnosticado sin Quirk, la Sociedad lo marginó, creando una gran oscuridad dentro de él. Lo que no sabían era que su Quirk aún no había despertado y si este lo hacía, sería la perdición de la humanidad... Niño Maldito, Héroe maldito, el poseedor del Quirk Maldito, así lo llamaba la Sociedad.
1. Prólogo Corazón Inseguro

**Prólogo "Corazón Inseguro**

**"BGAAGAA-AAA, QUE ME HAS HECHO MALDITA PERRA!"** \- Grito el criminal mientras vomitaba grandes cantidades de sangre.

**"¡HIII!!!, No le he hecho nada!, por favor no nos lastime, NO!, por favor no lastime a mi hijo, el no ha hecho nada malo, se lo ruego!"** \- Dijo una mujer de cabello color verde mientras abrazaba con fuerza a un pequeño niño como si su vida dependiese de ello.

**"¡GUH-GUH-GEH!, NO ME ENGAÑAS PERRA, USASTE ALGÚN QUIRK EN MÍ, QUE ME HICISTE!?"** \- El criminal tosía sangre, pintando todo el suelo de un color rojo.

Se encontraban en un callejón sin salida las 3 almas, un callejón desolado que sería el punto de inicio de muchas pesadillas, ahora frente a ellos yacía un gran charco de sangre, cuyo dueño era el hombre adulto frente a la mujer y el niño.

**"¡Se lo juro que no le hecho nada, no tengo ningún Quirk de ese tipo, por favor déjenos ir!"** \- Reafirmó la joven mujer mientras abrazaba aún más al niño.

**"¡GEH-GUH-G-UHH!, ¡TE VOY A MATAR A TI Y A ESE MOCOSO!"** \- El hombre comenzó a acercarse a la mujer con un gran cuchillo en mano solo para caer de rodillas mientras seguía tosiendo sangre. El no sabía que estaba sufriendo una gran hemorragia interna.

Nadie podía saber lo que estaba viviendo el hombre en ese momento, lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo, algo lo estaba matando, algo siniestro, algo desconocido para todos los presentes.

**"¡HIII!"** \- La mujer se estremeció asustada por la acción del hombre.

**"¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!??, MI CARA, MIS OJOS, MI CUERPO ME QUEMA! ¡GEH-GUH!"** \- El hombre colapso en el suelo rascando todo su cuerpo con una fuerza suficiente para arrancar trozos de su piel.

El dolor, ardor, náuseas, el sentimiento de muerte invadía cada vez más al hombre, cada minuto, cada segundo se sentía como si estuviese en el infierno, no, el sentía que era aún peor que eso.

**"MALDITA SEA, AG-ALGUIEN"** \- El hombre convulsionaba debido al dolor, se notaba que estaba sufriendo algo peor que la muerte.

La mujer noto que el hombre había colapsado y ahora se encontraba en el piso. Pensó en escapar, al principio lo dudaba, sus piernas no le hacían caso, era normal, tenía miedo, miedo de morir, pero sobre todo miedo de que le sucediese algo al niño que estaba entre sus brazos.

Pero no tenía tiempo para dudar o seguir pensando, tomo al niño entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección contraría a su agresor mientras este le trataba de gritar.

**"EESP-ESPERA, NO HUYAS, ¡GUH-GEH!, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!!"** \- El hombre logró sacar esas palabras de su boca en dirección de la mujer.

La mujer ni siquiera se giro para ver al hombre, ignoro cualquier cosa que esté le dijera, lo único en su mente era huir para poner seguro al pequeño en sus brazos, siguió corriendo como si del fin del mundo se tratase, ignorando todo lo que la rodeaba.

**"¡GEH-GUH-GUH!, N-NOO, AYÚDAME MALDITA SEA, POR FAVOR!"** \- El hombre suplicaba a la mujer.

Ella lo ignoro, en estos momentos su mente se centraba en un solo objetivo, escapar de allí.

La mujer se había alejado lo suficiente para poco a poco perder la visión en el hombre, no obstante no se detuvo, siguió corriendo, la adrenalina que estaba dentro de ella no la dejaba parar a tomar un respiro.

El yacía en el suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras se rascaba todo su cuerpo, el mismo estaba lleno de grietas y se notaba que faltaban algunos trozos de piel en algunas partes debido a la fuerza con la cual el hombre se rascaba. Sus manos y sus uñas estaban cubiertas de sangre y piel, era su propia carne que había arrancado por sí mismo. Su dolor había sido tal que no se pudo percatar que ya no podía ver, incluso aunque lo intentase de nada le serviría, ya que sus globos oculares se habían derretido.

Su cabello había comenzado a caerse, tosía y vomitaba sangre, la piel de su cara estaba agrietaba, no podía respirar correctamente pues algo ocurría con su sistema respiratorio, algo en definitiva lo estaba matando.

Él no sabía que había ocurrido, el porqué de todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado, desconocía porque estaba muriendo de una forma tan brutal cuando sólo estaba asaltando a una mujer cualquiera, no podía comprender como de la nada se desató en su cuerpo toda clase de dolor y sufrimiento.

**"A-Alguien, por favor ayúdeme..."** \- Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron del hombre, fue un débil murmullo, como si ya no poseyera fuerzas para hablar, en definitiva ya no tenía fuerza para seguir viviendo.

El hombre había muerto.

Sus últimas palabras fueron un débil murmullo, incluso al borde de la muerte, después de todo el dolor, intento pedir ayuda al final, pero nadie vino, nadie lo ayudó, nadie estaba para precenciar el escenario de su muerte que yacía en ese callejón.

En definitiva era una muerte horrenda, el sufrimiento era inimaginable, era algo por lo que ningún humano debía pasar nunca.

No hombre no sabía, era que todo lo había causado el niño que estaba en brazos de la joven mujer de cabello verde.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1 El Niño Maldito

**Capítulo 1 "El Niño Maldito"**

**"Solo eres un idiota sin Quirk, que podrías hacer en contra de nosotros"**

\- Decía un niño alto mientras pateaba a otro niño de menor tamaño.

Se encontraba en el suelo, en posición fetal, con muchos moretones visibles en su cuerpo, se abrazaba a sí mismo intentando evitar que le causarán más dolor. Era un niño de cabello verde con un peinado que destacaba por sus risos.

**"Deberías aprender que nadie te quiere cerca, nadie en la clase te soporta, incluso les enfermas, les das náuseas, hasta nos quitas las ganas de comer"** \- Otro niño habló causando más dolor, aunque esta vez era psicológico.

Lo que el niño decía no era mentira, los otros niños de verdad se sentían con náuseas cuando estaban cerca de él, muchos perdían el apetito, otros tenían dolores de cabeza de la nada y habían algunos casos de otros que vomitaban. Era verdad, algo con lo que vivía, sabía que todo lo que le pasaba a los otros niños era cierto.

Lo que no sabía era cómo pasaba, más bien, no sabía porque pasaba, el no poseía tal poder, de hecho no poseía ningún tipo de Quirk, nada que pudiese explicar porque causaba esas sensaciones en sus compañeros.

**"Al final la única explicación es que esta maldito" **\- decía el niño alto mientras posaba su pie sobre el niño estaba en el suelo.

**"Si exactamente, esta maldito y tampoco tiene Quirk!, jaja" **el otro niño hablo mientras se reía de la situación.

**"K-Kacchan..."** \- El niño en el suelo murmuró en dirección detrás de la pareja de niños que le estaban molestando.

Era un niño alto, de cabello amarillo y puntiagudo, por su estatus detrás de los otros dos se podía suponer fácilmente que era el líder del grupo.

**"****¿Hmmm??, Quien te dijo que podías llamarme de esa manera con tanta confianza ¡Deku!" **\- El rubio habló de manera amenazante, haciendo notar su autoridad en el grupo.

**"Solo eres Deku, no tienes Quirk y estás maldito, deberías de morir y volver a nacer, quizás así podrías servir para algo"**

El rubio y sus dos amigos eran uno de los pocos niños que no se veían afectados por náuseas o falta de apetito, pero eso no les impedía molestar al niño en el suelo.

**"K-Kacchan, yo solo..." **\- El niño en el suelo volvió a murmurar.

**"¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASÍ!"** \- El niño grito mientras expulsaba pequeñas explosiones de sus manos en dirección del niño en el suelo.

**"¡AAAGGH! " **\- Él niño de cabello verde grito por el dolor.

El abuso físico que había recibido hasta ahora por fin había logrado que el niño se rompiera en llanto.

**"Vámonos de aquí, solo hay un Deku llorón aquí, nada que valga la pena..."** \- El rubio se dirigió a sus dos compañeros.

**"Si, Vámonos, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con él" **

**"Exacto, de todas formas esta maldito, así que es mejor si nos acercamos a él o nos veremos afectados por su maldición jaja" **

Ambos niños respondieron a las órdenes del líder mientras se iban alejando.

Este tipo de sufrimiento, este dolor, estos sentimientos no eran raros para el niño de cabello verde, era normal, desde hace muchos años había sido diagnosticado sin Quirk y era un hecho real de que las personas a su alrededor se sentían mal al estar junto a él. Todo esto había logrado que sufriese una gran cantidad de abusos a diario, pero los que más le hacían daño eran los que provenían del niño rubio.

**"K-Kacchan, solo quiero jugar u-ustedes..."**

Volvió a murmurar como si aun estuviesen allí los niños que abusaban de él, como si no le importase nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y el niño de cabello verde ya se había recuperado de la paliza que había recibido, había sacudido su de polvo su uniforme y se hallaba caminando en dirección a su salón de clases.

Se encontraba en frente del mismo, solo debía de abrir la puerta para entrar y tomar asiento, pero no era algo fácil para el, ya que sabía lo que pasaría al entrar.

Cuando no pudo esperar más, se armo de valor para abrir la puerta y entrar al aula solo para encontrarse con lo que más temía.

Todos lo miraban, todos lo observaban como si de algún tipo de fenómeno de circo se tratase. El sabía que esto ocurriría, casi siempre ocurre, cuando entra al salón pasa, siempre lo observan y nunca eran miradas buenas, todas estaban llenas de mala intención.

**"Es el Niño Maldito" **\- Murmuró alguien al momento de ver entrar al niño de cabello verde al salón.

**"No lo mires o caerá una maldición en ti".**

**"Baja la voz o te esuchara y la maldición de verdad caerá en ti". **

**"Si de verdad esta maldito debería morir y dejarnos en paz". **

Estos eran algunas de las palabras que escuchaba, cada vez que alguien lo veía, no sólo en el salón de clases, en toda la escuela pensaban así. No solo eran sus compañeros de clases, también pensaban así los de otras clases, incluso había logrado escuchar a algunos profesores hablar así, todos odiaban la existencia del Niño Maldito.

Sin embargo el sólo escuchaba una palabra, una que se quedaba grabada en su mente, esta se repetía y repetía en un bucle infinito.

**_"Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere , muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere"_** \- Es todo lo que podía escuchar, eran los deseos de sus compañeros, de sus profesores, incluso pensaba que eran los deseos de las personas en general.

El ignoraba a todos hablar pero dentro de él solo podía esuchar eso, la palabra **_"muere" _**estaba grabada en su mente, desde que entraba a la escuela hasta que salía de ella solo pensaba en esa palabra.

Pero cuando escuchaba la palabra venir de cierto niño en concreto lo hacía temblar aún más.

**"Muere"** \- Dijo el niño de cabello amarillo y puntas puntiagudas. Él ya se encontraba en el aula junto a sus dos compañeros uniéndose a todos mientras hablaban del niño de cabello verde.

Lo único que pudo hacer en todo ese tiempo fue sobrellevar este tipo de abuso o al menos eso intentaba. Era difícil, pero no podía hacer nada más, los profesores no hacían nada y aunque no había pruebas de que el era la causa del malestar en sus compañeros, le culpaban de todas maneras.

**"El Quirk Maldito" **\- Dijo alguien en el aula.

**"De qué hablas, el no tiene Quirk..."**

**"Quizas si tenga uno, solo que esta maldito y por eso no lo podemos ver".****"Que Aterrador..".**

Esto tampoco le sorprendía, el mismo lo pensó alguna vez, quizás si tenía un Quirk pero este estaba maldito y por eso los médicos no lo podían detectar, quizás era algo sobrenatural, algo que la medicina no podía manipular.

Pero el no se mentía a sí mismo, el sabía muy bien lo que le dijeron muchos médicos a él y a su madre, no poseía un Quirk, era imposible, ya lo hubiese manifestado.

Esto solo le afectaba más, volviéndolo más inestable, encerrandolo en una obscuridad de la cual no sabía si podría volver, si podría salir de ese abismo infinito en el cual estaba cayendo.

Lo que nadie sabía era lo perjudicial que era para todos ellos, el abusar de él, no sabían que las náuseas, dolores, vómitos eran causados precisamente por los abusos a los cuales sometian al niño.

Cada vez que lo intimidaban, insultaban o abusaban físicamente de él no sabían que estaban jugando con el diablo, cada vez que lo hacían rozaban un muy fino hilo que de cortarse, les causaría un destino peor que la muerte.

Pero eso no les importaba, al final lo único que querían era intimidar al niño, si, al niño Izuku Midoriya.

Pero para Izuku Midoriya no todo era malo, no todo estaba perdido, el no estaba solo y aunque no tuviese amigos, la tenía a ella, a su madre.

Inko era amable con el, nunca lo había tratado mal, siempre lo protegía, era normal, ya que el deseo de una madre es criar y proteger a su hijo.

El solo debía esperar que la campana sonase para dejar la escuela e ir a casa, el sabía que su mamá lo esperaba, que llegaría para ver por televisión su serie favorita de Super Héroes mientras su madre le hacía la cena y lo consentía.

En su hogar estaba su paraíso, estaba su zona de confort y sobre todas las cosas estaba la única persona que de verdad lo quería por lo que era, la única persona que lo trataba como un humano, era normal normal que ella actuase de esa manera, ya que era su madre pero esto no le importaba, ese amor que ella le daba era lo único que mantenía unido su corazón.

Sin ese cariño, sin ese apoyo, sin esa compañia que le daba su madre, hace mucho se hubiese roto, pero para el, no todo estaba perdido.

Lo que él no sabía, era que su paraíso, su zona de confort era tan frágil como lo era él.


	3. Capítulo 2 Frágil Felicidad

**Capítulo 2 "Frágil Felicidad" **

No todos los días del año eran malos para Izuku Midoriya, después de todo había llegado el fin de semana.

Para Izuku el fin de semana era la mejor parte de su vida, hoy precisamente era sábado, pero no un sábado cualquiera, hoy era su cumpleaños número 10 lo que hacía este sábado aun más especial.

Esperaba con ansias este día cada año, era el día en el cual podía disfrutar de su paraíso por una gran cantidad de tiempo junto a su madre. Su madre pediría el día libre de su trabajo de oficina en sus cumpleaños, le prepararía un pastel y algunos regalos, lo consentiria aún más por ser su día especial.

El día de hoy luego de cortar su pastel de cumpleaños, su mama lo llevaría al parque para divertirse con él hasta la tarde y volver para prepararle su plato de comida favorito a la hora de cenar, Katsudon.

Ellos no se esperaban que todo cambiase de la nada ese sábado, que se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz para Izuku.

**"¡****Feliz cumpleaños número 10 Izuku!**" - Su madre celebraba mientras jugaba con una serpentina para fiestas.

**"jajaja— gracias Mama"** \- Izuku se reía con felicidad mientras soplaba las velas del pastel que se encontraba en frente de él.

La pareja de Madre e Hijo se encontraban en una sala de estar dentro de un pequeño apartamento donde ambos vivían juntos. Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro cerca de una mesa de salón que se hallaba en el centro de la sala, en la mesa había bebidas carbonatadas y un pastel de cumpleaños decorado con varios colores azul, rojo, blanco y amarillo, tenía unas palabras escritas en inglés justo en el centro **_"Happy Birthday Izuku"_**. El pastel decorado de esa manera sería una exageración para otros niños de su edad pero no para Izuku, el era feliz con esa decoración, ya que la temática era de su Héroe favorito, All Might.

El no tomaba esto a la ligera, de verdad admiraba al Héroe que ahora presentaba la temática de su traje en su pastel, el podría afirmar con seguridad que era su fan número 1 en todo el planeta.

Ver los logros de All Might como héroe era una de las pocas cosas que le daba tranquilidad de todo lo pasaba a diario junto a pasar tiempo con su mamá. Cada vez que veía un clip, video o noticia donde el héroe salvaba a cientos de personas con una Sonrisa en su cara, ver a ese héroe rescatar a personas y pelear contra villanos le daba paz a su mente.

**"Jajaja, gracias mama, ¡te amo!**, ahora que tengo 10 años cada vez estoy más cerca de ser un héroe que te pueda proteger!!" - Izuku decía esto con un gran entusiasmo y felicidad mientras miraba a su madre.

Aunque Izuku recibiera toda clase de maltratos fuera de casa, no era un niño depresivo o malo, Al final no todo era malo en su vida, aún tenía a su madre y a su ídolo y mientras ellos existiesen en su vida seguiría intentándolo. En definitiva era un niño alegre que indiferentemente de lo que le sucediera quería ser feliz y hacer felices a su familia y amigos, no, el quería hacer felices a todas las personas que pudiese y no había mejor manera que siendo un héroe que los salvase con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**"Muy bien Izuku, oyé ten cuidado o arruinaras el pastel"** \- Ella sabía que su hijo se podía exaltar mucho cuando hablaba de ser un héroe.

**"No te preocupes mama, ¿porque?, ¡Yo Estoy Aquí!!" **\- Izuku se levanto repitiendo una línea característica de su héroe favorito, tenía cuchillo para pasteles sin filo en su mano para pasarlo a su mama.

**"Cuidado corazón, aunque no tenga filo es peligroso"** \- Ella sabía que era seguro pero incluso así, ella se sentía insegura, siempre se preocupaba mucho por su pequeño, después de todo era todo lo que tenía en su vida.

Ella sabía que el se comportaba así debido a la existencia de los héroes, más en concreto debido a la existencia de ese héroe en concreto, ella les daba las gracias a los héroes pero al mismo tiempo muy dentro de ella los maldecía. Ella conocía el sueño de su hijo, **_"Ser un Héroe que te pueda proteger con una sonrisa"_**, el pensaba en ser un héroe y ella conocía los peligros que eso conllevaría, sobretodo para su hijo que no poseía un Quirk.

Que Izuku no poseyese un Quirk no le molestaba, de hecho le alegraba un poco, esperaba ir convenciendo a su hijo poco a poco abandonar esa idea, ella sabía que sin un Quirk era muy peligroso y aún si tuviese alguno no dejaría de estar en peligro, que clase de madre sería ella si dejara fácilmente a su niño lanzarse al nido del león, donde se podría lastimar o algo incluso mucho peor.

Si, el no tenía Quirk, lo que pasó hace 5 años fue solo casualidad, no hay forma de que Izuku tuviese algún Quirk, los médicos ya le habían dicho muchas veces que era imposible a estas alturas. - Ella pensaba esto con un gran temor y frustración, sabía que no era posible que él tuviera esa clase de poder, lo negaba con todo su ser como si de algo espantoso se tratase.

Pero ella no decía lo que pensaba, sabía que Izuku era feliz pensando en ser un héroe, sabía que su felicidad dependía de su sueño, de la imagen que tenía de los héroes, incluso así, ella no se rendiría, poco a poco planeaba convencer a su hijo de tomar un camino más normal para su vida.

**"Aquí tienes Izuku, vamos ábrelo y dime si te gusta" **\- Ella saco una caja de un tamaño mediano, la misma estaba en vuelta con papel para regalos con la misma temática del héroe favorito de Izuku.

Cuando el tomo la caja con el regalo dudo un momento la hora de abrirlo pues para el era un desperdicio romper la envoltura del héroe que tanto admiraba. Pero la curiosidad le ganó, era un regalo después de todo, quería saber lo que era por lo que abrió con gran velocidad la caja para tomar lo que estaba en su interior.

**"¡Woooow, Es la última figura de acción de All Might, es la que tiene función de voz!" **

Izuku saltaba de la alegría mientras sostenía al juguete en sus manos que ahora se convertiría en su más preciada posesión hasta lograr presionar el botón en la parte trasera del muñeco.

**"¡Aquí Estoy!"** \- Una voz característica salia del juguete, era la voz grabada de All Might.

**"Waaaa, me encanta mamá, eres la mejor, ¡te amo!"** \- El dijo eso mientras abrazaba al juguete con fuerza.

**"¿En serio?, no parece, creo que acabo de ser reemplazada por un juguete..."** \- Inko dijo esto en un tono que demostraba que estaba desanimada pero era fingido, sabía bien lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Izuku vio el rostro sombrío de su madre solo para dejar el juguete en la mesa y correr hacia su madre con los brazos abiertos para darle un gran abrazo.

**"¡No te reemplazaría por nadie en el mundo mama!"** \- La abrazaba con gran fuerza y con algunas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Inko solo pudo reaccionar con amor a esta acción, le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo con unas palabras a su hijo - **"Lo se, te amo Izuku". **

**"Y yo a ti mama!"** \- El afirmó con alegría y felicidad mientras se daban un gran abrazo, esta era la mayor forma forma de afecto que se podían demostrar el uno al otro.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ambos habían cortado y probado el pastel sobre la mesa. Izuku ahora estaba jugando con su nuevo juegue por toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo en seco como si de pronto algo de molestase.

**"¿Qué pasa Izuku?"** \- Ella preguntó al niño.

**"¡Parque!!"** \- Él exclamó con entusiasmo.

**"¡Mamá, vamos al parque para jugar contigo y el nuevo juguete!"** \- Decia esto con vigor mientras tiraba de las mangas de la blusa de su madre.

**"Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya vamos, solo ve a ponerte tus zapatos y saldremos enseguida, el parque no irá a ninguna parte".**

**"Rápido, rápido, vamos, vamos!".**

En definitiva su entusiasmo había crecido en el momento que recordó la promesa de su madre de jugar con el en el parque.

Sin perder el tiempo ambos salieron del pequeño apartamento en dirección al parque.

Pero no sabían que uno de los dos no volvería de nuevo a pisar el lugar que era el hogar para Madre e Hijo.

Se encontraban en un pequeño parque, estaba algo alejado de donde residían pero era uno muy bonito, en el centro del parque había una pequeña laguna donde se podía ver a los peces saltar. Se podía oír a algunas aves cantar, lo que le otorgaba un ambiente natural y refrescante al lugar donde se encontraban.

Ella corría levemente mientras un niño de menor tamaño la perseguía con un juguete en sus manos tratando de igualar su velocidad.

**"Espera, no corras, detente para así poder salvarte"** \- El niño exclamó con confianza mientras perseguía a quien se supone debía salvar.

Este tipo de juegos era normal, en su hogar era algo del día a día, pero jugar en el parque era más divertido, era más espacioso, podían correr y correr y no chocarian con ninguna pared, era una libertad que solo este tipo de lugares les otorgaba.

El parque estaba lleno de parejas, algunas otras familias e incluso algunos ancianos que disfrutanban tranquilamente del tiempo que les otorgaba su fin de semana.

Era una zona muy segura, ya que los héroes la patrullaban con regularidad, aunque extrañamente no había ninguno patrullando el parque.

A Inko le pareció extraño, las otras veces que había venido con Izuku siempre había al menos un héroe vigilando el parque protegiendo a los residentes de los problemas. Pero esta vez no había ninguno, era preocupante pero ignoro este hecho, este era el día especial de Izuku y ella tenía planeado hacerlo feliz durante toda su estadía en el parque.

Lo que no notaba era que alguien les observaba, alguien se les acercaba, había tantas personas en el parque que no lo podía notar pero una silueta les asechaba desde las sombras.

Pasaron varias horas y ambos se encontraban acostados sobre el césped, bajo la sobra de un árbol mirando como las hojas del mismo caían sobre ellos debido a la brisa.

Inko veía como Izuku admiraba su nuevo juguete, como lo veía de una forma la cual no miraba a ninguna otra cosa y no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta a su hijo.

**"Izuku, ¿de verdad tienes que ser un héroe?, no preferirías algo más normal cuando crezcas, ¡algo como estudiar medicina en la universidad!, hay otras formas de ser un héroe" **\- Ella dijo esas palabras mientras miraba al niño a los ojos, sabía que eran palabras algo duras para alguien que deseaba ser un héroe pero aún velaba por su seguridad.

El niño negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero aún así quería intentar que Izuku abandonase esa idea poco a poco. Lo que no esperaba era la respuesta que Izuku le iba a dar.

**"No mama, se que me dices eso porque te preocupas por mi, también se que un medico puede ser un héroe de alguna manera, ¡pero eso no sería bueno para mi!, quiero ser un héroe que pueda proteger tu sonrisa, que pueda proteger las sonrisas de todos, alguien en el que puedas depender, alguien te pueda salvar cuando lo necesites, ¡quiero ser un héroe para ti!, ¡quiero ser un héroe para que seas feliz para siempre!"** \- Izuku dijo todo eso con una mirada que mostraba determinación, una mirada que podría convencer a cualquiera de seguirlo, las iris de sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que dejaría sorprendido a más de una persona.

Inko pudo escuchar estas palabras llegar a su corazón, lo sabía, el no abandonaria fácilmente su idea de ser héroe, estaba sorprendida de que un niño de 10 años pudiese decir palabras que conmoverian a un adulto sin esfuerzo, pero Izuku incluso para su edad, era muy inteligente, uno de los mejores en su clase, era algo en lo que descataba siempre, por eso lo consentía tanto, ya que sabía que su pequeño se esforzaba por crecer y aprender para ser una mejor persona. No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al recibir estas palabras, estaba feliz de la forma en la Izuku pensaba y no pudo evitar decirle.

**"Entonces debes hacerme una promesa Izuku". **

**"¿Promesa?" **\- El preguntó con mientras se formaba un símbolo de interrogacion sobre su cabeza.

**"Si, debes prometerme que pase lo que pase te convertirás en un héroe del cual este orgullosa y sobretodo que te preocuparas por tu seguridad"** \- Ella dijo esas palabras con un sentimiento de derrota, no podía hacer nada mejor que apoyar a su hijo mientras seguía sus sueños.

**"¡Siii, prometo que ser un gran héroe que te hará sentir orgullosa para protegerte!" **

**"¿Y??, creo que falta algo más"** \- Reclamo al joven.

**"Y también me preocupare por mi seguridad, ¡lo prometo!"** \- Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Ella estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, no podía hacer nada, solo seguirlo y apoyarlo con todo su corazón.

El tiempo pasaba y ya podía notarse que el solo se empezaba a ocultar.

**"Vamos a casa, ya esta anocheciendo" **\- Ella hablo al niño para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque.

**"Cuando lleguemos a casa te prepararé tu plato favorito para cenar" **

**"¡Genial, amo el katsudon!" **

**"Lo sé, lo sé, no empujes Izuku, el katsudon no irá a ningún lugar". **

Se encontraban caminando en dirección a la salida del parque, absortos en su mundo, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no lo notaron, no lo sintieron ni lograron ver a la persona que caminaba detrás de ellos.

Tenía un gran tiempo observadolos cuidadosamente mientras se ocultaba en las sombras, esperando una oportunidad para acercarse para llevar a cabo su terrible cometido.

Cuando lo notaron era demasiado tarde, lo único que pudieron percibir fue un Sonido muy fuerte.

**"~¡BANG!~"** \- Era en definitiva el sonido que hacía un arma al disparar.

Aún absortos en su mundo, Inko no se había percatado que tenía un disparo en el estómago. No podía prosesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, fue todo muy rápido e inesperado, de la nada ahora se encontraba en el suelo del parque mientras su Izuku observava lo que le había ocurrido a su madre.

Ese día todo cambió, la frágil felicidad que tenian madre e hijo había llegando a su fin, no volverían a vivir esos tiempos felices, pero eso no fue todo, este accidente pasaría a ser uno de los más conocidos de la historia, un accidente que tomaría la vida de muchas más personas, personas que se encontraban en ese parque disfrutando de sus fines de semana sin saber que sería el último que tendrían.


	4. Capítulo 3 El Día Que Todo Cambio

**Capítulo 3 "El Día Que Todo Cambio**

Mi vista se sentía pesada, era extraño aunque quería abrir los ojos no podía, sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Sentía un sabor extraño en mi boca, era una amargura que nunca había probado, si mal no recuerdo el hierro tenía un sabor así o eso creo, espera porque mi boca tenía un sabor a hierro?, no debería de ser así, que esta pasando, no entiendo, que estaba haciendo, donde estoy?, debo abrir los ojos para poder saber que esta pasando.

Reuní las pocas fuerzas que tenia para poder abrir mis ojos y por fin pude entenderlo, frente a mi estaba mi bebe, mi niño aferrándose a mi cuerpo llorando con tristeza. No llores Izuku, no has hecho nada malo, quería decirle eso pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, lo único que sentía era el sabor a hierro, espera... Hierro?, ya entiendo, este sabor, es sangre que venía de mi interior.

**"I-Izukuuu"** \- Fue todo lo que pude murmurar para intentar llamar su atención, pero fue inútil, Izuku no me escuchaba, estaba en shock al verme en este estado.

Intente mirar a mis alrededores, detrás de Izuku yacía un hombre alto, mayor, quizás de unos 40 años aproximadamente, tenía una gabardina y un sombrero de esos que usaban los detectives en las películas que pasaban en televisión. Lo que pude notar era que en su mano tenía un arma, parecía una pistola, no estaba segura, mi vista era muy borrosa pero pude ver algo claramente, el hombre se reía con malicia, como si hubiese logrado algún tipo de plan malévolo.

Sentia un dolor punzante en mi estómago, era un dolor muy grande, era como si me estuviese quemando desde adentro, Ahhh, ya comprendo, este hombre me había disparado con el arma que llevaba en la mano.

El hombre empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a nosotros, de la nada una sombra negra apareció y de pronto el hombre ya no estaba allí, era como si se hubiera desvanecido dentro de la sombra. Al menos no le había nada hecho a mi niño, pero aún me sentía insegura, algo aparte del dolor que sentía me mantenía consciente, entonces fue cuando lo note, mire a los alrededores y al fin comprendi, que no era la única que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos.

Las parejas, las familias, los ancianos y niños que se encontraban en el parque estaban sufriendo algo peor que lo que me estaba pasando a mi, muchos colapsaban mientras se agarraban con fuerza a sus pechos, casi como si se aferraran a sus corazones, como si algo o alguien se los quisiese sacar del pecho. Otros tropezaban y caían, parecía que no podían ver correctamente, aunque veía borroso pude notarlo, su ojos se habían derretido. Algunos niños simplemente caían inconscientes, se veía como si sus almas abandonasen sus cuerpos, dejándolos en un letargo sin fin alguno.

Las personas a mi alrededor sufrían, estaban muriendo, agonizando, gritando del dolor, era una escena horrible, pero no era desconocida para mí. Hace 5 años había vivido una experiencia así, el día que ese hombre murió mientras yo corría lo supe, Izuku tenía algo que ver con ello, pero cómo?, un Quirk capaz de hacer algo así era horrible, mounstroso, como era posible que el tuviese un poder así?, lo negaba con todas mis fuerzas, mintiendome a mi misma, hasta que recordé, que ese hombre que alguna vez amé tenía un Quirk similar. Era posible que Izuku heredará el Quirk de ese hombre?, no, era un hecho que lo había heredado, lo sabía desde ese fatídico día hace 5 años, pero solo lo ignoré y me guíe por lo que decían los médicos, ellos incluso después de ese accidente me decían que mi niño no tenía ningún Quirk, que era imposible, múltiples médicos lo dijeron, pero yo lo había visto y si no hubiese sido tan necia, quizás esto no estuviese ocurriendo.

Frente a mí yacía una escena salida de una película de terror, habían cuerpos sin vida dispersados por todas partes y había otros que aún seguían sufriendo, incluso creo que pude oír a uno gritar mientras convulsionaba del dolor. **"Por favor matenme"**, yo estaba incrédula de lo que decía el hombre, como alguien podía pedir que le quitaran la vida, era algo que dentro de mi no tenía sentido alguno. Pero que sabía yo, frente a ese sufrimiento que sentían las personas a mi alrededor, cómo podía opinar yo sobre sus situaciones?, era algo que no podía saber, ya que no me podía poner en sus zapatos para conocer porque pedirían tal cosa. Me pregunto porque, todos a mi alrededor están sufriendo algo peor que la muerte mientras yo estoy aquí, en el frío suelo, sentia un gran dolor dentro de mi pero al ver a otros note con creces que no tenia comparación alguna.

Me di cuenta. Mi niño, mi bebe, mi corazón, el seguía aferrándose con fuerza a mi mientras lloraba a cántaros. Mi niño, ya no podía negarlo, el era el causante de esto y él no lo sabía, no era su culpa, no había forma de que fuese su culpa pero otros no pensarían eso, otros lo señalarán como culpable, le harán la vida miserable, lo encerrarian en un laboratorio como hicieron con él o hasta intentarían acabar con su vida.

No podía permitir eso, debía salvarlo a como fuese lugar, no podía permitir que volviese a pasar, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme, era normal pues junto al frío suelo donde yacía, había un gran charco rojo, era mi sangre obviamente. Con tal perdida de sangre no era extraño que no pudiese hablar o moverme pero incluso así, debía hacer algo o mi niño sufriría por algo que no era su culpa, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en esta vida, debía pelear por el futuro de Izuku, por su vida, por la única razón de mi felicidad.

* * *

**"I-Izu"** \- Intente hablarle de nuevo, necesitaba calmarlo para poder salvarlo.

**"I-IZUKU! ¡GUH-GEH!"** \- Logre gritar su nombre pero al mismo tiempo empecé a toser sangre. Lo bueno era que por fin había llamado su atención, me miraba con sus ojos llorosos, esa mirada de tristeza me dolía más que lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, ver a mi niño sufrir por mi me hacía sentir peor que cualquier bala.

**"M-Mamá, MAMÁ, ESTÁS BIEN MAMA?, QUE TE SUCEDE, DIME POR FAVOR, ESTÁS BIEN?" **\- Izuku me preguntaba mientras alzaba su voz, podía ver lo alterado que estaba, estaba en shock, mi pobre niño no sabía que hacer.

**"Izuku, ¡GEH!, es-escúchame muy bien, necesito que me hagas un gran favor" **\- Le dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

**"DE QUE HABLAS MAMÁ?, DEBEMOS BUSCARTE UN MÉDICO, ESTO ES SANGRE, ESTAS HERIDA, HAY QUE BUSCAR AYUDA" **\- El seguía gritando con fuerza, no estaba consiguiendo calmarlo, pero debía hacerlo a como diese lugar.

**"IZUKU, ESCÚCHAME!" **\- Logré gritar, al parecer pude hacer que se concentrase un mi voz.

**"SI MAMÁ, QUE DEBO HACER, DIME, LLAMO A UN ADULTO???!"** \- El sugirió esa idea inocentemente, por lo que me di cuenta de que no se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor, no era extraño, en estos momentos solo se centraba en intentar salvarme a mi, si se daba la cuenta de la situación sería peor, se alteraría aún más al ver a la escena de terror que nos rodeaba.

**"ESPERA AQUI MAMÁ, VOY A BUSCAR UN MÉDICO"** \- El se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar ayuda.

**"NO, ESPERA, NO VOLTEES!"** \- Intente detenerlo pero fue inútil, Izuku se había detenido en seco, al darse la vuelta miraba a sus alrededores con incredulidad, no entendía que estaba pasando, porque estaban sufriendo y muriendo las personas a su alrededor.

Era normal que un niño reaccionase así, solo tiene 10 años y no hay película de terror que pueda recrear una escena como ésta, había un refrán que decía que la realidad superaba a la ficción pero en esta situación, creo que era aún peor que eso.

Mi niño temblaba, estaba desorientado, no sabía que hacer, solo miraba a todos los lados en shock sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. Debía hacer algo por el pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, si no lo ayudaba mi niño iba a sufrir mucho más que solo esto.

**"IZUKUUUUU!"** \- Grite con todas mis fuerzas para llamar su atención, al parecer funcionó, el se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a mi.

**"M-Mamá?, qué esta pasando?"** \- Izuku me pregunto eso, era lógico, no entendía nada de esto pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle, debía escoger cuidadosamente mis palabras ya que no me quedaban muchas fuerzas.

**"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que me escuches, entiendes?!" **\- Hable en un tono mayor para intentar lograr que se concentrase en mi.

**"S-Si Mamá, que debo hacer, dime que debo hacer para curarte, que debo hacer para que volvamos a casa juntos a cenar"** \- El decía esas palabras mientras sollozaba, incluso ahora su deseo era volver conmigo a nuestro apartamento, donde yacían muchos de nuestros recuerdos felices.

**"En el bolsillo izquierdo.. ¡GUH-GEH!, en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta hay un dije dorado, tómalo" **\- Al fin pude decirle lo que quería que hiciese, pero la tos cada vez era peor y cada vez había más sangre, la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo ya había avanzado mucho, no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Izuku se movió con nerviosismo en mi dirección para tomar el dije dorado del cual le había hablado.

**"Sii, mamá, aquí lo tengo, ahora que hago?, debemos curarte o buscarte ayuda de alguna manera" **\- Estaba desesperado por mi seguridad.

**"Guárdalo muy bien, dentro hay una llave y una foto de nuestra familia, este es mi último regalo Izuku"**

Era cierto, dentro del dije había una foto de su padre, Izuku y yo, era una de los pocos recuerdos que había de cuando eramos una familia, tampoco mentía cuando le decía que sería mi ultimo regalo pues sentía como segundo a segundo la chispa de mi vida se extinguia.

**"C-Como??!, Este no puede ser tu último regalo, aun no hemos llegado a casa, aun no hemos cenado katsudon como lo prometiste!, no digas que es tu último regalo como si ya no te fuese a ver más nunca!" **\- Izuku me reclamo mientras lloraba, el no quería que me fuese, el me quería a su lado pero ya no se podía hacer nada, solo podía guiarlo con mis últimas palabras.

**"Me temo que no podré cumplir esa promesa amor así que te pido perdón"**

**"Mamá se va a ir a un lugar muy lejano, pero no es un lugar malo, es un lugar bueno donde podre descansar y curarme"** \- Le decía eso para intentar calmarlo, intentaba convencerlo de que iría al cielo pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de la muerte, incluso yo tengo miedo de que ese lugar exista de verdad o de si podre ir allá.

Izuku inmediatamente reconoció mis palabras y se estremeció mientras lloraba.

**"No, por favor no te vayas mamá, eres todo lo que tengo, por favor no..."** \- El me decía esto entre lágrimas.

Junte mis fuerzas para levantar mi mano en dirección de su rostro para limpiar esas lágrimas, sus mejillas transmitían calor a mi mano la cual estaba helada por la falta de sangre, su linda cara con esas pecas que lo hacían destacar de entre todos los niños, era uno de sus rasgos más lindos del cual más estaba orgullosa. Cuando noto mi mano en su rostro la tomó con fuerza.

**"Izuku necesito que me prometas unas cosas antes de que me vaya" **

**"Dime mamá, que debo hacer para aliviar tu dolor??!"** \- El me miraba con expectativa, esperando aliviar de verdad mi dolor con mi petición.

**"La llave dentro del dije es para un maletín que esta en el closet de mi habitación, dentro hay una carta, léela y dirígete a la dirección de esa carta, allí encontrarás a un señor que te ayudará.."** \- Mi voz poco a poco se estaba haciendo más tenue, ya casi ni podía escuchar mis propias palabras.

**"S-Si mamá, lo prometo!"** \- El afirmó la promesa con dolor.

**"Promete que no hablaras con nadie hasta que llegue a esa dirección, Izuku no debes dejar que nadie te vea ni hablar de lo que leerás en esa carta con nadie, prometelo!"** \- Alce la voz por última vez, debía asegurarme de que no hablase con nadie, sería difícil, pero si alguien lo descubría sería muy peligroso para el.

**"Lo prometo mamá!" **

**"B-Bien ¡GUH-GEH-GEH¡"** \- La tos era cada vez más intensa, ahora era seca, indicando que había perdido casi la totalidad de la sangre en mi cuerpo, era un milagro que siguiese consciente. Me quedaban escasos minutos de vida.

**"MAMÁ!"** \- Izuku me llamaba con preocupación.

**"No te preocupes Izuku, estoy bien, ahora necesito que cumplas una promesa muy importante que ya me habías hecho" **\- Jajaja, reí dentro de mi mente, lo que estaba por decirle a Izuku era lo contrario a lo que quería para el, pero sabía que era lo correcto, era la única manera de que él alcanzace nuevamente la felicidad.

**"Si, dime mamá..." **\- Mi niño lloraba con fuerzas.

**"Debes prometerme que cumplirás tu sueño de ser un Héroe que salvará a las personas con una sonrisa!"** \- Era irónico que le dijera eso a Izuku cuando hace unos momentos había tratado que abandonase ese sueño.

**"Si mamá, te prometo que seré un gran héroe, que salvaré a todos con una sonrisa, que haré feliz a todas las personas del mundo!" **\- El afirmaba su promesa mientras se aferraba a mi mano que estaba sobre su rostro.

**"Y que más Izuku??" **\- Pregunte con un leve interés, aun faltaba parte de la promesa.

**"Y también me preocúpare por mi seguridad!, lo prometo!"** \- Me sentía feliz, el recordaba la promesa, eso era suficiente para mi, era suficiente para poder irme en paz.

**"B-Bien, me alegro de que lo recuerdes, ahora creo que podré dormir tranquila"**

**"Ehh??, no, ESPERA, NO TE DUERMAS, QUÉDATE CONMIGO MAMA, NO TE DUERMAS"** \- El lo sabía, yo lo sabía, una vez cerrase mis ojos no los volvería a abrir nunca más pero ya estaba cansada, sentía que quería dormir para siempre.

**"Izukuuu.. Pase lo que pase no te debes culpar nunca de lo que ha pasado, tu no tienes la culpa de nada" **\- Intente aliviar su sufrimiento con esas palabras.

**"SI MAMA, NO ES MI CULPA, SOLO QUEDATE CONMIGO! ". **

**"Eres lo mejor que me pasado en la vida, te amo.." **\- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de mi boca, mi voz se había ido, ya no podía hablar más.

**"MAMÁ!??"** \- Me intento llamar pero no podía responderle.

**"NO, MAMÁ, RESPONDE MAMÁ, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!!"** \- El gritaba mientras me suplicaba. No podía hacer nada, ya no tenía fuerzas, las palabras simplemente ya no salían.

Ya no podía sentir el calor de las mejillas de Izuku, lo único que podía sentir era frío, mi cuerpo se sentía helado y pesado, mi vista cada vez era más borrosa, ya casi no escuchaba.

Ya no distinguía lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, solo me quedaba esperar a mi muerte.

**"NO MAMA, NO POR FAVOR" **\- Pude escuchar algo, parecía alguien en busca auxilio pero no sabía de quién era. Ya no podía sentir nada, mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse para tornarse un un sueño eterno.

* * *

**"MAMAAAAAAA!" **\- Fue lo último que pude esuchar, un grito, como si alguien me llamase pero estaba muy lejos, no podía verlo y no pude alcanzarlo.

Luego de eso no había nada, todo era negro, todo era obscuro, sentía que caía en un abismo sin fin, algo dentro de mí se había apagado.

Mi final, había llegado.


	5. Cap 4 El Sabor De La Desesperación

**Capítulo 4 "El Sabor De La Desesperación"**

Blanco y negro, esos eran los únicos colores que podía observar, no se porque pasaba pero ya ni siquiera podía apreciar el color rojo sobre el cual estaba de rodillas.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había caído la noche, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado en este lugar?, claro para mi el tiempo se detuvo en el momento de escuchar el disparo pero me parecía irreal que ahora de la nada fuese de noche, como no pude notarlo.

**"¿Porqué?."**

Era la pregunta que me hacia en voz alta, porqué me pasaba esto?, que había hecho mal?, porqué debía sufrir esto??, no, porqué razón ella debía sufrir sin tener culpa de nada?

**"¡¿Porque?!".**

No podía dejar de repetirme esa palabra, esto no era justo, no era justo para ella que ahora estaba en el frío suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

Me sentía mal, tenía mareos y náuseas, sentía un ardor en los ojos, lo más probable es que fuese debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado llorado, no sabía en qué momento había empezado a dolerme la cabeza, era un dolor muy grande que le ganaría a cualquier migraña pero ninguna de esas cosas se comparaba con esta sensación que en mi pecho, era como si algo me quitase el oxígeno.

**"¡¿Porqué, porqué, porqué?!".**

Era como sentir dolor pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, parecía ser un tipo de dolor que no desaparecería en mucho tiempo, una forma de dolor que no se podía tratar con medicina, nunca había sentido algo así.

Podía sentir como la desesperación me abrazaba, la tristeza, la obscuridad, todo eso quería salir de mi, un sentimiento de muerte que nunca antes había experimentado.

**"¡¿PORQUÉ!?, MALDITA SEA!".**

No pude evitar maldecir, si mamá aún estuviese con vida seguro me estaría reprendiendo en estos momentos, odiaba cuando decía malas palabras pero eso no importaba ahora, ella yacía en frente de mí, inerte, sin mostrar alguna señal de que aún vivía, estaba muerta.

Incluso yo que recién había cumplido 10 años sabía lo que significaba que una persona muriese. Básicamente es como un dormir solo que no vuelven a despertar jamás, podría ser muy infantil incluso para mí edad pero no era tonto, sabía que no volvería a hablar con ella, que ya no la iba a poder ver más, no volvería a cenar con ella durante las noches ni volveriamos a tomar un baño mientras jugábamos a los héroes en la bañera, ya no podríamos estar juntos.

Este sensación que me invadía cada vez era más fuerte, en cualquier momento sentía que me iba a sofocar, mi pecho iba a estallar y mi corazón saldría volando para así poder acompañarla. Pero la realidad era distinta, eso no pasaría, yo estaba vivo y ella estaba muerta.

**"¡MALDICIÓN!" **\- No pude evitar golpear el suelo mientras volvía a maldecir pero al hacerlo, el objeto que me dio mi madre como una de sus últimas voluntades escapo de mis manos rebotando en dirección contraria a donde me encontraba, tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre, esa fue la causa de tal descuido.

**"¡El dije de mamá!"** \- Me moví rápidamente para levantarme e ir a buscarlo.

Cuando me levante y camine en dirección al lugar donde el dije había caído no pude evitar detenerme en seco, ya había experimentado esto hace poco, cuando intenté buscar ayuda para ella en otros adultos.

Lo que estaba delante de mí era una escena horrible, todas las personas del parque estaban sobre el suelo, rodeandonos, no movían ningún músculo ni parecía que pudiesen respirar, los cuerpos de algunos se veían como si tuviesen quemaduras, otros no tenían cabello y algunos no tenían ojos.

Tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar al mirar esto, todos, desde los otros niños, hasta los adultos y ancianos estaban en este estado. No había duda, también estaban muertos.

Pero porque estaban muertos?, no tenía sentido, a mi mama le habían disparado con un arma pero esto era distinto, espera, un arma?, Quien lo hizo?, durante ese momento estaba tan absorto en lo que le pasaba a mi madre que ni siquiera preste atención a quien nos había hecho esto.

Intente concentrar mi vista en uno de los adultos en el suelo para intentar percibir mejor que los pudo haber matado a estas personas y más importante, porque no me había afectado a mi y a mi mama.

Entonces pude notarlo, cerca de un cuerpo había algo parecido una niebla, una esencia grisácea que estaba entre el cuerpo y otro punto, ese cuerpo no era el único, todos los cuerpos estaban rodeados por la misma esencia, todos a excepción del de mi madre, eso no era todo, podía ver la escencia incluso en ambiente del parque y sus alrededores, quien sabe cuantos afectados había.

Esta niebla tenía un centro en algún lugar, intente buscarlo para intentar descubrir su origen pero por mucho que mirara a mi alrededor no daba con el.

Fue cuando sentí un horror indescriptible, la razón por la cual no podía encontrar el origen era muy sencilla la verdad, como no pude haberlo notado antes, la niebla, la esencia, esta cosa que probablemente era la responsable de matar a todas estas personas venía de donde estaba yo de pie, esta niebla de muerte provenía de mi.

Fue cuando recordé una de las cosas que mi madre dijo antes de morir, **_"Esto no es tu culpa"_** -Cómo podía creer eso ahora que las pruebas demostrabanlo contrario.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más era lógico, que estuviesen muertos era mi culpa, no podía negarlo aún con las palabras que mi madre me había dicho.

Sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda, de pronto un nueva sensación se lanzaba sobre mi, una obscuridad me rodeaba y podía sentir que había unas manos que tiraban de mi mientras decían **_"Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa"._**

Eran las voces y manos de todas las personas que yacían en el frío suelo del parque.

No había forma de negarlo, caí de rodillas y me abrace a mi mismo, tenía miedo, justo ahora yo era el asesino de todas estas personas, ellos de verdad no tenían la culpa de que alguien como yo terminase con sus vidas, pero luego lo recordé.

**"El Quirk Maldito..."**

\- No pude evitar murmurar en voz baja.

Ahora tenía sentido, la razón por la cual causaba tanto malestar a mis compañeros de clases y a todas las personas era real, yo tenía un Quirk pero estaba maldito, con este Quirk yo era quien había causado todo este dolor y muerte.

Todo lo que me estaba pasando lo tenía merecido, la muerte de mi mamá, el haber asesinado a todas estas personas, el dolor que sentía, la obscuridad que sentía dentro de mi y la tristeza, en ese momento por primera vez en mi vida comprendi lo que era el auténtico sabor de la desesperación.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras estaba en este estado, no tenía fuerzas para moverme, hablar o para hacer cualquier cosa, mi cuerpo no me obedecía.

Sentí como algo frío caía sobre mi y por fin pude reaccionar.

**"¿Lluvia?"** \- Era extraño, el reporte del tiempo decía que solo había un 2% de probabilidades de lluvia, era prácticamente imposible que hoy lloviese.

La lluvia caía con gran fuerza, como si el cielo llorara por todas las almas que habian sido tomadas en este parque, quizás era la forma que tenía dios de expresar que estaba triste por mis acciones.

Un objeto choco conmigo, el mismo fue traído por la lluvia hacia mi, era el dije que mi mama tanto apreciaba. Cuando lo tomé no pude evitar mirar a donde se encontraba ella y recordar las promesas que le había hecho.

Me aferre a todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, me levante para caminar a donde ella se encontraba.

La lluvia poco a poco estaba limpiando toda la sangre que se encontraba en todo el parque.

Cuando la vi de nuevamente en el suelo no pude evitar llorar otra vez, todo esto era mi culpa, quizás si no exisiese o estuviese muerto ella aún seguiría con vida. Reuní fuerzas para arrastrar su cuerpo bajo un árbol que estaba cerca, quería evitar que se siguiese mojando con esta lluvia, no quería que pescase un resfriado, ahhh que idiota soy, ya no podía pescar uno.

**"¡MALDICIÓN!" **\- Estaba frustrado por la situación, me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada por ella, al final su muerte había sido mi culpa y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

**"¿Qué clase de héroe podría ser si ni siquiera pude salvarte?" **\- Me hice esa pregunta en voz alta, como si quisiera que ella me escuchase, pero no hubo respuesta, obviamente no iba haber alguna pero aún tenía esperanzas de que todo fuese un mal sueño, de que todo fuese una pesadilla de la cual estaba a punto de despertar. Pero un sueño no se sentiría así, sabía que todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho era real, no había vuelta atrás, nada podía hacer.

**"Debo cumplir las promesas..." **\- Me dije a mi mismo intentando convencerme, al menos le debía eso a mi mama, después de todo, fueron sus últimos deseos.

Pero no sabía que hacer ahora, estaba sólo, no tenía a nadie que me dijera que debía hacer para enmendar todas estas acciones horribles que había cometido.

**"El maletin..."**

Mama me había dicho que dentro de un maletin en su closet había una dirección hacia una persona que me iba a ayudar, era la única pista que tenía para seguir adelante.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme a casa para cumplir ese cometido pero no podía irme, me sentía mal, no la podía dejarla allí, sola en el frío suelo del parque. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, si hablaba con cualquier adulto sobre esto rompería una de las promesas que le hice, no debía hablar con nadie hasta llegar a esa persona.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue acomodar gentilmente su cuerpo, tome unas flores blancas que estaban cerca del árbol y las puse entre sus manos.

Luego de eso rece por ella, rece para que consiguiese descansar, para que pudiese llegar a ese lugar mejor del que tanto me hablaba y sobre todo, rece pidiendo por su perdón y por todas las cosas malas que había hecho.

**"Mamá, no estoy seguro de que estas palabras te lleguen pero aún así quiero decirlas, no se su pueda llegar a donde esta esa persona o evitar hablar con todos los adultos que encuentre, tampoco se si me pueda convertir en un héroe que proteja las sonrisas de las personas de este planeta cuando ni siquiera pude proteger la tuya, pero quiero que sepas que lo voy a intentar, utilizaré todas las fuerzas que me quedan para cumplir estas promesas!".**

**"Y también me preocupare por mi seguridad..."** \- Dije todas esas palabras sabiendo que nadie me podía escuchar, pero al menos esperaba que sirviesen para aliviar un poco el dolor que llevaba dentro de mi, intentando que esas palabras llegasen a ella.

Luego de eso partí de ese lugar, para evitar arrepentirme de dejar a todos así tuve que correr, no había nada más que hacer allí, me encontraba abandonando ese parque que probablemente ahora estaba maldito gracias a mi, dejando atrás el cuerpo de mi madre y los de todas esas personas inocentes a las cuales había asesinado.

Pero tenía una tarea que cumplir y hasta no completarla no podía hacer nada, cuando la completase me iba a entregar y a confesar todo, pero aun no era el momento, todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

En ese momento desconocía la obscuridad que crecia dentro de mi, la maldad que se encontraba muy en el fondo de mi ser debido a todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado cada vez se hacía más fuerte, no sabía que en algún momento del futuro tomaría el control de mi para causar cosas que nadie podía imaginar, ese sufrimiento se materializaria para traer caos a este mundo.


	6. Capítulo 5 En Búsqueda De Respuestas

**Capítulo 5 "En Búsqueda De Respuestas**

Me encontraba corriendo en dirección a mi hogar, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, esquive a todo adulto e ignore a todos los héroes que estaban patrullando las calles, después de todo debía cumplir una promesa.

Aún me sentía mal por dentro, quería llorar, me sentía frustrado y triste por todo lo que había pasado pero este no era el momento para esto, si dudaba así fuese un segundo, no podría completar esta tarea que mi madre me había otorgado antes de morir.

Aunque los transeúntes me veían de forma sospechosa por mi actitud, logré llegar al bloque de apartamentos que llamaba hogar.

Entre al edificio y subí las escaleras para encontrarme con la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Cuando tomé el picaporte para abrirla no pude evitar congelarme por un segundo, sabía que ahora iba a entrar solo a un lugar al que se supone que debíamos volver juntos.

Nada podía lograr allí de pie así que reuní mi coraje y entre. Todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado, los adornos que mi mama había comprado para mi cumpleaños aun estaban en la sala. En la mesa del comedor había una bolsa con ingredientes, eran para preparar katsudon.

**"Incluso en sus últimos momentos, se disculpo por no haber cumplido esa promesa, maldición..." **\- Dije esas palabras, me maldecía a mi mismo, solté una lagrima, sabia que este no era el momento para llorar, pero no pude evitarlo, sin ella como guía me sentía destrozado, de verdad no sabía que hacer.

**"El maletin, debo encontrarlo..."** \- Abrí la puerta de su habitación para buscar respuestas de la persona que se supone que me iba a ayudar.

Era la habitación de mamá, no me atreví a encender la luz, estaba seguro que si la encendía podría ser capaz de ver sus cosas y me sentiría más deprimido.

Busque en el closet, aunque me tomó unos minutos debido a la obscuridad de la habitación, pude encontrar algo que parecía ser un maletin entre las cajas de zapatos de mi mamá. Salí de la habitación y fui hacia la sala de estar, para ponerlo sobre la mesa de café. El ambiente de la sala me ponía mal, con todo lo que sentía en ese momento no pude evitar sentir náuseas, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía encontrar respuestas.

Observe el maletin sobre la mesa, tenía un diseño extraño, no se parecía a los maletines modernos, de hecho se notaba que tenía muchos años de uso. Tenía unas iniciales grabadas en forma de una placa plateada algo oxidada. **"M.H."**, esas eran, las conocía muy bien, eran las iniciales de mi difunto padre.

Aunque sabía el nombre de mi padre no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que cuando era muy pequeño el se fue y nos abandono a mamá y a mí, cuando preguntaba por el, ella solía evadir el tema e incluso se ponía incomoda, debido a eso no volví a preguntar por él. De igual manera él estaba muerto para mí, nos había abandonado y eso era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar.

**"Hmm?, no puedo abrirlo, que raro..."** \- Tenía una especie de cerradura que impedía que lo abriera.

**"¿Cerradura?, cierto, la llave!"** \- Había recordado las palabras de mamá al darme el dije, si es como ella dijo debía haber una llave en su interior. No perdí el tiempo y lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Era un dije dorado, de forma circular, se podría confundir fácilmente con un reloj de bolsillo, estaba un poco manchado de rojo, no pense en la palabra para evitar malos momentos. También tenía algunos grabados hermosos y el entre ellos había unas iniciales. **"M.F."**, no las conocía pero supuse que significaba Familia Midoriya. Lo abrí para encontrarme con una sorpresa, la llave estaba allí pero no era lo que me llamaba la atención, la foto de de una mujer de cabello verde y un hombre de cabello negro risado y pecas en su rostro abrazando a un bebé me impacto. Eran mi madre y mi padre, el bebé probablemente era yo.

**"Así que esta es la cara de mi padre, no me sorprende mi cabello y las pecas...**" - Me había detenido un momento a admirar la foto, era la única foto que tenia donde salíamos como una familia, quizás si no nos hubiese abandonado, la situación sería distinta y seríamos una familia real.

Mi madre atesoraba este dije como ninguna otra cosa, siempre lo llevaba consigo aunque nunca me dejaba ver su interior, estaba seguro de que solo había una cosa que quería más que esta cosa y era a mi.

**"No tengo tiempo para estar admirando una foto" **\- Me puse manos a la obra para abrir el maletin.

**"¡GEH-GEH-GUH!"** \- Cuando lo abrí salió algo de polvo de dentro, no pude evitar toser. Cuando se disipó el mismo pude ver su contenido.

Eran papeles, precisamente había un sobre que parecía tener otros papeles dentro, una carta sellada, otra abierta y una a medio escribir.

Cuando tomé la carta a medio escribir para empezar a leerla no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

**_"Izuku, si estás leyendo esto es que algo malo me pasó, si es así te pido perdón por no haberte protegido correctamente como una madre debe proteger a su hijo, llegados a este punto al menos quiero dejarte esta carta como despedida, no puedo ocultar más tu procedencia y la del poder que posees sin embargo no soy la indicada para hablarte de él, dentro del maletin hay una carta abierta, cuando la leas entenderás a donde debes ir y la razón por la cual tu padre nos abandono hace muchos años, también hay una carta sellada y un sobre, esos debes entregarlos a la persona de esa dirección. Me gustaría haber hecho más por ti mi niño, de verdad lamento no haberte dicho todo esto antes, pero no sabia que debía hacer, me sentía insegura y tenia miedo de lo que te pudiese pasar, por eso siempre negué la situación y ahora probablemente sea demasiado tarde para enmendar mis errores. Ya que probablemente no nos volvamos a ver solo puedo decirte estas palabras como mis últimas, Izuku, se que cumplirás todo lo que te propongas en esta vida, eres el niño más amable y alegre que existe, estoy segura que harás grandes cosas y que tomaras el mejor camino para lograrlas._**

**_Te amo mucho mi niño._**

**_-Inko"_**

**"Estas palabras..." **\- Estaba Impactado por lo que había leído.

**"Are?, porqué estoy llorando?"** \- Mientras leía la carta no sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

**"Are??, no debo llorar, si lloro ahora no podré cumplir mis promesas con mamá..."** \- No podía evitarlo, esa carta, mi mamá sabia que esto podía pasar y se había preparado para este día, eso solo me causaba más tristeza e impotencia.

* * *

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, por fin había recobrado la compostura por leer la carta de despedida de mamá para proceder a leer la otra carta, esta se veía más antigua que la que mi madre había escrito y no tenía la misma letra así que al menos ella no la había escrito. Sin embargo esta carta me dejó igual de impactado que la anterior.

**_"Inko, Izuku, lamento haberme ido de esa forma pero no tuve opción, para el momento en el cuál estoy escribiendo esto ellos probablemente estén cerca para atraparme, lamento ser un padre y esposo inútil, pero todo esto lo hago para protegerlos, para protegerlos de mi pasado y mis pecados, desgraciadamente no hay mucho que pueda hacer, al final tendré que depender de mis amigos, por eso si alguna vez se ven en un aprieto diríjanse a esta dirección, allí mi amigo se encargara de ayudarlos, el no los abandonaría por nada del mundo. No puedo seguir escribiendo por mucho tiempo así que debo ser breve con estas últimas palabras, si Izuku llega a manifestar mis poderes no deben decirle a nadie, si el gobierno o esa organización se dan cuenta, nunca lo dejaran en paz hasta tenerlo en sus garras para usarlo en sus horribles planes. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, de verdad quisiera estar con ustedes y así vivir como una familia normal, lamento que no haya podido ser así._**

**_Los quiero y los amo a ambos,_**

**_-Midoriya Hisashi."_**

**"E-Ésto es imposible... Se supone que el nos abandono porque no nos quería, como se supone que pueda creer esto??!"** \- Estaba impactado, no podía digerir lo que había leído, me parecía absurdo que la verdad sobre el abandono de mi padre fuese debido a que nos quería proteger.

Mama solía decir a todos que papá trabajaba en el extranjero, inclusive mintió a los médicos que me examinaron en el pasado cuando me diagnosticaron sin Quirk, siempre les decia esa mentira y afirmaba que el Quirk de papá era escupir fuego. Pero yo sabía la verdad, el nos había abandonado y cada vez que le preguntaba a mama porque mentía a otras personas sobre papá o porque nos había abandonado me cambiaba el tema, nunca obtuve la respuesta a esas preguntas.

**"N-No puedo creerlo..."** \- Intentaba negarlo, pero las palabras que me dijo mi madre, así como las de su carta y las que acababa de leer decían todo lo contrario.

**"Espera, poder?, gobierno y organización?"** \- Al parecer habían personas peligrosas intentando capturar a mi papá, quizás por eso nunca volvió, quizás cayó en las garras de alguno de ellos y debido a eso nunca pudo volver con nosotros.

Qué es este poder que se supone que poseo?, debía ser algo muy malo, despues de todo, yo era el responsable de todo lo que les había ocurrido a esas personas en el parque.

**"¿El amigo de papá, quién es esa persona?"** \- Me hacía esa pregunta, quien podría ser para que mama y papá confiaran tanto en él, lo más seguro es que el diese respuestas a todas mis dudas, no tenía otra opción que dirigirme a donde estaba.

**"La dirección, E-Espera, esto queda en... ¡EEEHHH!, Esto queda en Hiroshima???!!!"** \- No importa lo que dijeran las cartas, o la dirección, esto es muy lejos, como un niño de 10 años podría llegar allá sin un adulto, es más, como podría llegar evitandoles, por donde lo viese me parecía imposible.

**"¿Ahora que hago?"** \- No pude evitar preguntarme eso, era una tarea muy difícil.

**"Bueno, si no lo intento no sabré si puedo lograrlo, tampoco es como si tuviese otra opción, además debo honrar los últimos deseos de mamá cumpliendo mis promesas, ¿que clase de hombre o héroe sería si las rom****piese??"** \- Aunque tenía miedo y me sentía nervioso sabia que si no hacía ésto me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

Tome el contenido del maletin y fui a mi habitación, tomé algo de ropa para meter todo en un bolso, luego de eso rompí mi alcancía, esta contenía el dinero de la mesada que mi madre me daba semanalmente, estaba ahorrando para un nuevo póster de All Might que saldría a la venta a fin de mes.

**"Con esto no llegare muy lejos..." **\- Era cierto, con esta cantidad de dinero no podía hacer nada, era imposible lograr mi cometido así.

No tuve opción, sabía dónde mi madre guardaba el dinero que ahorraba para el futuro, al parecer era por si decidia ir a la universidad en vez de convertirme en un héroe.

**"Lo siento mamá, prometo que lo devolvere más adelante"** \- Tome el dinero de una caja dentro del closet de mi mamá, en un futuro repondria este dinero.

Ya tenía todo preparado para irme, ya era tarde por la noche pero no había nada que pudiese hacer aquí, de hecho lo más probable es que luego de los eventos del parque la policía viniese acá, si me encontraba con ellos sería un gran** "Game Over". **

Decidí salir con lo mínimo, solo algo de ropa, el contenido del maletin y el dinero para llegar allá, esto me haría destacar menos mientras me dirigía hacia mi destino.

Antes de salir del apartamento no pude evitar mirar atrás, este lugar se suponía que era mi zona de paz, mi paraíso, el único lugar donde podía yo mismo, donde podía ser feliz, pero sabía que eso ya no era posible, esos tiempos nunca volverían, mi paraiso ahora era un infierno y lo tenía merecido por todo lo que había hecho.

Nunca más podría decir **"Regrese"** y ser recibido por un **"Bienvenido"**, me sentía triste y frustrado por ese hecho, pero ya no debía seguir lamentandome, debía actuar y este era el momento de hacerlo.

* * *

Había abandonado el bloque de apartamentos y me dirigía a la parada de taxis más cercana, mi plan era ir acercándome poco a poco a Hiroshima usando el servicio de taxis. Era más rápido y económico en tren pero si lo hacía debía dejar mi nombre a la hora de comprar un boleto. Si lo que leí en la carta de papá es cierto, debo evitar que me sigan el rastro de cualquier manera, nose que sea esa organización o si el gobierno de Japón me irá a perseguir pero quería tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Cómo un niño de 10 años podría pensar en estas cosas?, bueno definitivamente había visto muchas películas de superheroes en televisión donde hacían cosas parecidas, solo podía apostar a que las mismas funcionaran en la vida real.

Mientras me dirigía a la parada de taxis pude noter una conmoción en en todos los transeúntes de la calle, aunque había menos debido a las altas horas de la noche podía apreciar que muchos estaban concentrados en sus teléfonos viendo algo impactante. No me moleste en revisar el mio, ya sabía que era eso que los impactaba, lo más probable era que las autoridades locales o los héroes ya estuviesen en el parque sobre esa horrorosa escena, solo recordarla me ponía mal, me hacía recordar todo la desesperación por la que había pasado en ese lugar, era algo horrible que me perseguiria por siempre.

**"Mamá..."** \- Aún me sentía mal por haber dejado su cuerpo allá, se que no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera estar estar con ella, la policía o los héroes me hubiesen arrestado para interrogarme, si eso pasaba no podría cumplir mis objetivos.

Había llegado a la parada de taxis, no tarde nada en abordar uno y darle una dirección en la cual dirigirse, mi plan era que me dejase a unos kilómetros de otra parada de taxis mientras me movía en dirección a Hiroshima, cuando me bajase taxi simplemente caminaria hacia la próxima parada y repetiría lo mismo hasta llegar a mi destino.

**"Un terrible accidente ha ocurrido en un parque familiar del distrito de Kanto a las afueras de Tokyo"** \- El conductor del taxi estaba esuchando las noticias a través de la radio.

**"Hay una multitud de víctimas, no se sabe con exactitud qué pudo haber causado esto, pero se rumorea que fue el trabajo de algún Villano"**

**"(Se equivocan)"** \- No pude evitar pensar eso sin decirlo, el responsable de la muerte de todas esas personas era yo.

**"La policia y los héroes en la escena se niegan a dar más detalles sobre la causa"**

**"Disculpe señor, me encuentro un poco indispuesto, cree que pueda apagar la radio" **\- Le hable al conductor, la verdad solo quería evitar seguir esuchando lo que ya sabía, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un dolor en el pecho que no podía soportar.

**"Claro joven"** \- El conductor afirmó apagando al fin la radio. Al menos de esa forma podría relajarme un poco.

* * *

Habian pasado unos 30 minutos de silencio cuando el conductor habló nuevamente.

**"¿Joven, no es un poco tarde para estar fuera de tu hogar?" **\- Él preguntó inocentemente, al parecer se preocupaba por lo que hacía un niño de 10 años a las 11 de la noche en un taxi.

**"J-Justo ahora me dirijo a casa señor"** \- Le mentí nerviosamente.

**"Mmmm, bien, con All Might protegiendonos de los villanos el índice de criminalidad ha bajado, pero no debemos bajar la guardia".**

**"Si señor, tiene razón señor"** \- Estaba algo nervioso pero faltaba poco para mi destino.

Luego de 5 minutos llegamos al lugar que le había indicado al conductor, justo cuando me baje me detuvo y me dijo.

"**Ten cuidado en tu camino a casa joven, nunca se sabe lo que pueda rondar en las calles oscuras de Japón, pasa feliz noche" **\- El conductor me regalo esos buenos deseos antes de alejarse poco a poco.

Por ciudadanos así era que quería ser un héroe, en este mundo había personas así, que a pesar de no tener poder se preocupaban por los demás, alguien debía protegerlos y esos eran los héroes.

**"Ahora solo debo repetir esto hasta llegar a Hiroshima"**

* * *

**"Haaa-haaa-haaaaaa"** \- Mi respiración era agitada, estaba muy cansado, aún me faltaban 20 kilómetros para llegar a Hiroshima, había calculado mal y el dinero que tenia para el transporte no me había alcanzado para llegar a la ciudad.

**"Grrrrrrrr~~~~"** \- Mi estómago rugia, lo último que había comido fue la rebanada de pastel que mi madre me había servido el día anterior, quien diría que me tomaría 20 horas llegar hasta Hiroshima con este método y ahora no tenía más dinero para taxis o siquiera para comer algo.

Luego de otras 2 horas caminado pude llegar a Hiroshima, estaba molido, mi cuerpo me dolía, tenía hambre y sueño.

Afortunadamente mi voluntad era fuerte y no iba a detenerme hasta llegar a esa dirección para hablar con él amigo de papá, ese hombre debía ser alguien muy capaz para que mi padre le confiara la seguridad de mi mamá y la mía.

Me guíe con la aplicación de mapas de mi teléfono y poco a poco me fui acercando a la dirección de la carta hasta que por fin llegue. La verdad no era uno de los mejores vecindarios de la ciudad, de hecho estaba muy descuidado, se notaba que los héroes no patrullaban mucho este lugar.

Frente a mi yacía una gran puerta metálica de un edificio que parecía estar abandonado, según la carta, esta era la dirección en la cual residía el amigo de mi padre.

Empecé a golpear la puerta pero no había señales de vida desde dentro del edificio, así que seguí golpeando mientras llamaba a la misma.

**"Disculpen, hay alguien en casa!??" -** Aunque estaba alzando la voz, nadie me respondía.

"**Hay alguie..."**

**"¿Quién eres?, responde rápido, si no tienes asuntos aquí, lárgate!"** \- Por fin escuchaba una voz desde adentro, pero era extraño, era una voz femenina, si se supone que el amigo de mi padre era hombre, porque la voz de ahora sonaba como la de una mujer, quizás era su esposa.

**"Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, mis padres me dijeron que viniese acá a hablar con usted, me dijeron que usted sabría que debía hacer ahora" **\- Le hable a la puerta.

**"No los conozco, ahora lárgate!" **\- La persona al otro lado de la puerta insistía en que me fuera de su propiedad.

**"Por favor, necesito hablar con el amigo de mi padre, el me dijo en una carta que el vivía aquí!"** Alcé aun más voz mientras golpeaba la puerta con más intensidad.

**"Aquí no vive esa persona, así que lárgate de una vez!"** \- La mujer al otro lado volvió a decir lo mismo. La verdad ya estaba irritado, estos dos últimos días habían sido un infierno para mi y ya no podía aguantar más.

**"POR FAVOR, SOLO NECESITO HABLAR CON ESA PERSONA DURANTE UNOS MINUTOS, SE LO PIDO, ABRA POR FAVOR!" **\- Grite esas palabras mientras golpeaba con furia la puerta.

**"Si no te largas ahora mismo, llamare a la policía!" **\- Se notaba un tono serio en su voz, sea quien fuese esta persona no bromeaba. No tenía más opción de irme de ese lugar. Pero si me iba no lograría nada, mi padre no se pudo haber equivocado de dirección, también estaba la posibilidad de que el amigo de mi padre se hubiese mudado de sitio pero eso me pondría en un aprieto, que podía hacer ahora?, al menos debía hacerle llegar la carta y el sobre, al menos podría cumplir una de las promesas que le hice a mamá. Era una apuesta pero era todo lo que podía hacer en estos momentos.

**"Esta bien me voy, pero al menos por favor entregué al amigo de mi padre esta carta y este sobre, él entenderá al abrirlos" **\- Dije eso mientras pasaba la carta y el sobre por debajo de la puerta de metal. Esta vez no hubo respuesta por parte del otro lado de la puerta, así que decidí abandonar el sitio.

Me fui caminando del lugar hasta llegar a una un puente cercano, me acosté sobre el césped cercano al mismo. Quería descansar un poco, la fatiga que tenia acumulada había surgido efecto, después el viaje físico y emocional por el cual había pasado estos dos días no fue uno muy placentero que digamos. Me sentía frustrado por no poder encontrar al amigo de mi padre como decía la carta. Justo ahora no sabía que hacer, que iba a pasar si no podía contactar con esa persona.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos, mis ojos se sentían pesados y mi estómago rugia, al parecer había llegado a mi límite, había gastado toda mi energía, cuando menos lo note, no pude eviter quedarme dormido sobre el césped.

* * *

—hace 20 minutos.

**"Aquí no vive esa persona, así que lárgate de una vez!"** \- Era la tercera vez que le decía al mocoso que se largase pero era muy insistente.

**"POR FAVOR, SOLO NECESITO HABLAR CON ESA PERSONA DURANTE UNOS MINUTOS, SE LO PIDO, ABRA POR FAVOR!"** \- El mocoso gritaba con furia mientras golpeaba la puerta como si quisiera tirarla abajo.

**"(¡¿Que demonios?!)"** \- El medidor que estaba en la pared de la entrada al edificio estaba aumentando sus lecturas, esto era imposible a no ser que ese mosoco fuese...

**"Si no te largas ahora mismo, llamare a la policía!" **\- No pude evitar decir eso, no podía arriesgarme, este mundo era muy peligroso y no planeaba tomar ningún riesgo innecesario.

**"Esta bien me voy, pero al menos por favor entregué al amigo de mi padre esta carta y este sobre, él entenderá al abrirlos"** \- El mocoso dijo eso mientras paso una carta y un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Después de hacer eso se fue de dirección contraria al edificio.

**"Bien, por fin se fue"** \- No pude evitar alegrarme por eso, aunque había dejado una carta y un sobre. La curiosidad me mataba así que tomé la carta para abrirla.

**"Esta carta... Esta letra, imposible..."** \- Conocía esta letra, era la letra de Hisashi. El contenido de la carta era...

**"¡¿EEEHHHH?!"** \- El contenido de la carta era irrazonable. El sobre, espero que ese sobre no tenga lo que creo que tiene. Procedí a abrir el sobre para llevarme la sorpresa de que había acertado.

**"E-Esto debe de ser una broma, ¿porque me haces ésto Hisashi?" **

En ese momento no sabía quién era ese mocoso, pero esta carta y este sobre lo confirmaba, ese niño sin duda era el hijo de Midoriya Hisashi.

**"¿Ahora que hago?..."**

Ese día para mi había sido uno como cualquier otro, pero no me esperaba que de pronto mi vida tranquila cambiase por culpa de una carta y un mocoso.

Tampoco sabía que lo que en el futuro ese mocoso provocaría en el mundo, como lo cambiaría para bien y para mal.


	7. Capítulo 6 Tragedia

**Capítulo 6 "Tragedia**

**— Japón, 15 de Julio, Ubicación: Parque a las afueras de Tokyo, distrito de Kanto, Hora: 09:55 PM.**

**"ATRÁS!, permitan a la unidad médica cumplir su trabajo de manera correcta" **\- Un oficial de policía hablaba mientras él y sus subordinados intentaban retener a un gran grupo de civiles y reporteros que se acercaban a la cinta de seguridad que rodeaba la entrada al lugar.

**"Por favor, necesitamos saber más, es nuestro deber informar a la población de lo que está pasando!" **\- Una reportera se dirigió al oficial reclamando entrada al recinto.

**"Me temo que eso será imposible señorita reportera"** \- Un hombre apareció detrás del oficial.

**"Tsukauchi-san..."** \- El oficial a cargo murmuró el nombre de la persona que ahora estaba detrás de él.

**"¿Usted es el oficial a cargo de este accidente, su nombre es Tsukauchi Naomasa correcto?, por favor responda a nuestras preguntas, ¿qué ha sucedido en este parque?"** \- La reportera se acercó a la red de seguridad para hablarle al hombre que se hacía llamar Tsukauchi.

**"Señorita, no puedo responder esas preguntas, aún no tenemos la certeza de lo que ha sucedido, pero hay víctimas fatales por lo que le sugiero que por respeto se retiren y dejen trabajar a la policía y a los servicios médicos"** \- El oficial Tsukauchi habló mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del parque.

**"¡Espere, aun no ha respondido mis preguntas!" **\- La mujer se quejo solo para ser ignorada por el hombre mientras esté seguía su camino.

* * *

**"¿Ya llegó la unidad forense?"** \- El hombre que se hacía llamar Tsukauchi preguntó a otro oficial en la escena.

**"Aún no llegan Tsukauchi-senpai, deberían de arribar en 15 minutos según la central"**.

**"Bien" **\- Tsukauchi respondió con un tono de voz vacío, en su mente aún intentaba procesar la imagen de la escena que estaba frente a él, en ninguna de las películas de terror más salvajes se podría ver algo así, el estado de los cuerpos a su alrededor era indescriptible.

Se encontraba actualmente rodeado de cuerpos humanos sin vida, los mismos estaban irreconocibles, sus rostros, la piel de todo su cuerpo mostraban parte de los músculos y nervios, había sangre por todos lados, era la escena de una masacre.

**"Parece que llovió hace poco..." **\- Tsukauchi hablaba para si mismo, aunque el detective junto a él respondió.

**"Al parecer si senpai, realizamos unas preguntas básicas a los primeros civiles que encontramos en la escena, una familia dijo que mientras se acercaban a al parque pudieron presenciar lluvia, aunque sospechosamente indicaron que sólo era sobre la zona del parque y parte de sus alrededores".**

**"Esa familia, ¿Sigue aquí?" **\- Tsukauchi volvía a preguntar a su kouhai.

**"Si, están dentro de una de las ambulancias descansando, al ser los primeros en llegar a la escena recibieron el mayor shock al ser los primeros en presenciar todo esto, sobre todo la niña que venía con ellos"**

**"Bien, más tarde les haré unas preguntas antes de dejarlos en libertad, tampoco quiero generar más presión en ellos de la que ya han experimentado el día de hoy"** \- Tsukauchi afirmó al novato.

**"Esa familia al ser los primeros en ver esta escena tomaron la peor parte de todo, incluso es sorprendente que mantuviesen la compostura y contactaran a la policía".**

**"¿Pero cuál podría ser la causa de esta masacre?" **\- El policía novato preguntó.

**"Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que haya sido obra de un..."** \- Tsukauchi intento responder a su kouhai pero alguien desconocido los interrumpió.

**"Fue un villano" **\- Un hombre desconocido interrumpió mientras se acercaba a la pareja de detectives.

**"Usted es... ¡Eraserhead!" **\- El policía novato exclamó el nombre de héroe de la persona, se trataba de un hombre que portaba un atuendo negro, su cuello estaba rodeado por unas largas vendas blancas, tenía el cabello largo de un color negro y su cara mostraba dos grandes ojeras como si llevase una gran tiempo sin dormir.

**"Aizawa-san, ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿por qué traspasó la línea de seguridad?"** \- Tsukauchi preguntó al héroe profesional.

**"Vengo de realizar una misión, casualmente pasaba por el lugar, vi al conmoción causada por los medios y pensé en que podía apoyar al departamento de policía de alguna manera"** \- El héroe habló al detective ofreciendo su ayuda para resolver el caso.

**"Viendo este tipo de escena no puedo negarme, así que aceptaré toda la ayuda posible, además usted es un veterano en el área del bajo mundo, con tu experiencia obtendremos más pistas" **\- El detective dijo estas palabras al héroe, mostrando una expresión amable que indicaba confianza.

**"¿Qué tienen hasta ahora?"** \- Preguntó el héroe a la pareja de policías.

**"Hasta ahora sólo determinamos el número de víctimas, son un total de 52 personas".**

**"Aún hay más víctimas..."** \- Aizawa murmuró en un tono audible para los detectives.

**"¿A qué se refiere con eso, encontró algún otro cuerpo?**" - Tsukauchi preguntó.

**"Cuando cruce el cinto de seguridad y me dirigía hacia aquí pase junto a el lago del parque, vi muchos peces flotar muertos, también observe algún que otro animal salvaje que presentaba las mismas heridas de los cuerpos humanos, así que hay más víctimas aunque no sean personas"** \- Aizawa-san les contó este hecho a la pareja que ivestigaba la escena.

**"Eso quizás signifique que el responsable de esta tragedia afecto a todos los seres orgánicos dentro de un área en específico"** \- Tsukauchi hablo mientras miraba a los cuerpos.

**"¿Todos los cuerpos presentan estas heridas?, si es así será más fácil identificar que pudo haber hecho esto" **\- El héroe profesional camino hasta detenerse frente a un cuerpo y decir esas palabras.

**"De hecho hay un cuerpo que no tiene rastro de estas heridas"** \- El oficial novato dijo esto.

**"Déjame ver ese cuerpo, si no posee estas heridas es una pista clave para saber que sucedió aquí" **\- El héroe Eraserhead realizó esta petición.

**"Está bien, es por allí, bajo ese árbol"** \- Tsukauchi indicó la ubicación solicitada.

El héroe y ambos detectives se acercaron al árbol observando un cuerpo femenino bajo el mismo. Era una mujer joven de cabello verde, tenía facciones finas en su rostro. Estaba acostada bajo el árbol mientras reposaba sobre sus manos un pequeño grupo de flores blancas, cabía destacar que la expresión de la mujer era amable como si se aliviase por algo. Por último observaron el hoyo que tenía la mujer en el estómago con rastros de sangre, esa era la probable causa de su muerte ya que no presentaba ninguna herida parecida a la de otros cuerpos que habían visto antes.

**"Esta mujer no murió bajo este árbol, alguien tuvo que arrastrarla hacia aquí, lo más probable es que haya muerto en ese sitió de allá, hay señales de sangre allí aunque la lluvia se llevó la mayoría"** \- El héroe habló a el detective a cargó de la escena mientras señalaba el lugar en cuestión.

**"Si yo también pensé en eso, ese hoyo en su estómago probablemente sea una bala, como el equipo forense no ha llegado aún no hemos revisado el cuerpo completamente para no causar daños a la evidencia"** \- Tsukauchi dio las razones por la cuál aún no habían revisado los cuerpos del parque de una manera más exacta.

**"Para que alguien la arrastrase bajo el árbol, el responsable debe de estar relacionado de alguna manera con ella... Ningún criminal o asesinó actuaría de esta forma, así que puede que exista un sobreviviente a este accidente, Tsukauchi-san le recomiendo investigar a los familiares y amigos cercanos de esta mujer, si con suerte damos con la persona que sobrevivió a esto, podrá aclarar muchas de las dudas de este caso"** \- El héroe aconsejo a los agentes.

**"Increíble... Dedujo todo eso solo viendo la escena" **\- El joven novato miraba al héroe con admiración.

**"Muy buena observación Aizawa-san, ¿no le gustaría dejar de ser un héroe y unirse al cuerpo de policía?, realmente nos vendrían bien sus habilidades"** \- Tsukauchi ofreció al héroe mientras lo miraba con expectativa.

**"No, aprecio la oferta pero prefiero el trabajo de héroe"** \- Aizawa negó la proposición mientras hacía lo mismo con su cabeza.

**"Es una lástima..." **\- El detective asintió con decepción.

**"Detective Tsukauchi, la familia dentro de la ambulancia se ha calmado por fin y se ofrecieron a dar su declaración"** \- Un oficial de policía interrumpió a la pareja y al héroe que realizaban su investigación.

**"Bien, en un momento hablaré con ellos"** \- El agente jefe afirmó.

**"Tsukauchi-san, ¿está bien si te acompaño cuando hables con esa familia?" **\- El héroe preguntó.

**"Claro, vamos ahora mismo, novato, sigue examinando el parque, no debemos dejar que el héroe haga todo el trabajo por nosotros"**

**"¡Si Tsukauchi-senpai!** \- El policía novato asintió mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar para cumplir las órdenes de su superior.

Mientras, el héroe profesional y el oficial veterano se dirigieron hacia las afueras del parque, al sitio donde se encontraban las ambulancias de los servicios para entrevistar a los testigos que encontraron esta escena.

* * *

**"Me alegro de que ya se encuentre bien Uraraka-san" **\- El oficial hablaba a un hombre de mediana edad, que mostraba cierta cara de preocupación"

**"No se preocupe oficial, quiero colaborar con las autoridades hasta donde pueda" **\- El hombre respondió.

**"Me presentaré nuevamente solo por si acaso, soy el oficial de policía Tsukauchi Naomasa y junto a mi esta el héroe profesional EraserHead, actualmente nos está apoyando para resolver este caso"** \- El oficial Tsukauchi introdujo al héroe profesional a la conversación.

**"Uraraka-san, se que está estresado debido a esta situación así que iré directo al punto para que usted pueda irse a casa con su familia a descansar" **\- Tsukauchi habló con seguridad al civil.

**"Está bien Tsukauchi-san, le diré todo lo que pueda, conmigo bastará ya que mi esposa y mi hija aun están tratando de calmarse"**

**"Bien, solo le haré una pregunta en ese caso, intente contestarla con el mayor detalle posible, ¿cómo es que llegaron a presenciar esta escena?"** \- El oficial hizo su pregunta mientras el héroe profesional a su lado sólo observaba en silencio.

**"Como le conté al otro oficial, veníamos de cenar en un restaurante que queda a 6 calles del parque, normalmente daríamos un rodeó en vez de atravesarlo, pero mi hija comenzó a correr en dirección del parque, quería ir un rato fuese lo que fuese, no pudimos detenerla y se nos adelantó un poco, escuchamos unos gritos que parecían ser de ella así que corrimos en su dirección para encontrarla llorando frente a esta escena, a nosotros también nos sorprendió, no sabíamos que hacer y tampoco teníamos las fuerzas, el impacto fue tal que mi hija perdió el conocimiento, cuando eso pasó la tomé y me diriji junto a mí esposa a las afueras del parque para contactar a emergencias, esperamos a que ustedes llegaron, eso fue todo"** \- El hombre contó su historia, se podía observar en su rostro la mezcla de sentimientos complicados, lo que vivió este hombre junto a su familia no era fácil de digerir para nadie, ni siquiera para los oficiales oficiales de policía entrenados.

**"Mmm, ¿eso es todo lo que puede agregar Uraraka-san?"** \- El oficial volvió a preguntar con esperanzas de obtener alguna otra pista.

**"Si, eso es todo, no se me ocurre más nada"**

**"Bien, muchas gracias por su colaboración, puede volver a la ambulancia a descansar con su familia, cuando se encuentren mejor pueden proceder a retirarse, quizás luego le contacte de nuevo para una declaración escrita"**

**"Entiendo oficial, muchas gracias por entender" **\- El hombre se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección a la ambulancia.

**"¿Qué piensa Aizawa-san?"** \- Preguntó al héroe profesional.

**"Ese hombre es inocente, se puede ver en su mirada, estamos igual que antes, no obtuvimos nada con esa entrevista".**

**"Lo único que queda es seguir la pista de la mujer que encontramos en el parque y lo que nos revele el equipo forense más adelante"**

**"No hay nada más que se pueda hacer, bueno Tsukauchi-san, lamento no haber sido de ayuda"** \- El héroe habló al oficial con un tono de preocupación.

**"No se preocupe, la verdad si nos ayudó mucho, tomaré todos sus consejos para resolver este caso" **\- El oficial se dirigía al héroe con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

**"Bien, me retiraré por ahora, si necesita algo no dude en contactarme, aunque no se si pueda ser de mucha ayuda en el futuro, pronto comenzaré a dar clases en la U.A. y tendré menos tiempo para trabajar como héroe"** \- El héroe habló con un tono de decepción.

**"Impresionante, me sorprende de que obtuviera un puesto en esa prestigiosa academia"** \- Tsukauchi hablaba con asombro en sus palabras.

**"Nada puede hacerse, el director me pidió personalmente, no pude negarme, en fin me retiro, hasta luego Tsukauchi-san, le deseo éxito con la investigación"** \- Aizawa se despedía del oficial de policía mientras se alejaba del parque.

**"Bueno, toca ponerse manos a la obra..."** \- El oficial Tsukauchi Naomasa murmuró esas palabras, en su rostro se mostraba preocupación e intriga ya que no desconocía que pudo causar la muerte de estas personas

**"Lo único que queda es seguir la pista de la mujer que encontramos en el parque y lo que nos revele el equipo forense más adelante"**

Posteriormente a ese día, lo sucedido en ese parque pasó a conocerse Como la masacre del parque de Kanto.

* * *

**— 16 de julio, 02:56PM, residencia Bakugo.**

**"Esto no puede ser verdad, Inko no puede estar muerta..."** \- Una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza respondía al oficial de policía que estaba ahora en su casa, la mujer se encontraba impactada, mostrando un rostro donde se notaba su tristeza por la noticia que le habían dado.

**"Oficial debe ser un error, esta completamente seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona"** \- Un hombre consolaba a la mujer, era su esposo.

Masaru y Mitsuki Bakugo se encontraban en la sala de su casa, frente al oficial de policía Tsukauchi Naomasa.

**"Entiendo que es difícil Mitsuki-san, Masaru-san pero necesito que entiendan, la señora Midoriya Inko fue hallada sin vida en un parque del distrito de Kanto, actualmente estamos investigando su muerte pero ahora mismo lo que nos preocupa es la ubicación de su hijo, Midoriya Izuku, los vecinos indican que no lo han visto desde ayer y ustedes son sus amigos más cercanos, necesito saber si conocen algo sobre el paradero del niño"** \- El oficial explicaba las razones de su visita a la pareja.

**"Desde hace un tiempo el pequeño Izuku no viene a nuestra casa, pero mi hijo Katsuki puede saber más de él, lo único que puedo decirle es que ayer era el cumpleaños de Izuku-kun, Inko suele llevarlo a jugar afuera en los mismos"** \- Mitsuki respondió al policía.

**"Puedo afirmar eso, encontramos rastros de un pastel de cumpleaños así como adornos en el apartamento de la familia Midoriya así como evidencia que indica que alguien salió del apartamento recientemente, suponiendo que fue el niño Izuku, pensé que pudo haber pasado por aquí".**

**"No oficial, no hemos visto a Izuku.."** \- Mitsuki volvió a negar al oficial, aunque mostraba mucha preocupación por el niño Izuku.

En esos momentos el sonido de una puerta vino al grupo de adultos, alguien había entrado a la casa.

**"Mamá, Papá, ya llegue..." **\- Un niño de cabello rubio ceniza se asomaba a la sala donde conversaban los adultos, noto el rostro triste y de preocupación que mostraban sus padres.

**"¿Quién es él?" **\- El niño preguntó mientras miraba al oficial de policía.

Mitsuki se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al niño y tomarlo suavemente de los hombros.

**"¡Katsuki!, escúchame con calma, la mamá de Izuku falleció y él se encuentra actualmente desaparecido, este hombre es un oficial de policía que se encuentra buscándolo, por favor dile si has visto a Izuku-kun recientemente"** \- La madre intento contarle de una forma tranquila que la madre de uno de sus amigos de la infancia estaba muerta y también se desconocía su ubicación.

Katsuki mostró una expresión de asombró y terror pero rápidamente se zafó del agarre de su madre para darse la vuelta e irse de la sala no sin antes dejar atrás unas palabras.

**"No se donde está el Inútil de Deku, probablemente este muerto o algo así... Me voy a mi habitación, no me molesten"** \- El niño procedió a irse a su habitación sin mirar atrás luego de decir esas duras palabras.

**"¿¡KATSUKI, CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!?"** \- La madre grito al niño mientras tenía una expresión que indicaba furia.

**"Cariño calmate, sabes como es Katsuki, probablemente le afecta más de lo que creemos" **\- Masaru trato de calmar a su esposa.

**"¡No lo crié para expresarse de esa forma a la desaparición de uno de sus amigos!" **\- Mitsuki aún estaba enojada.

**"Tranquila Mitsuki-san, no es fácil para un joven de 10 años asimilar este tipo de información, no se puede hacer nada"** \- El oficial intentó calmar a la mujer.

**"Si usted lo dice oficial"** \- Mitsuki afirmaba al oficial de policía mientras suspiraba para calmarse.

**"Bueno, creo que es todo lo que puedo preguntarles por hoy, así que me retiraré por ahora, agradezco su colaboración para este caso y entiendo su dolor, si llegan a saber algo del joven Izuku no duden en contactarme, pasen una feliz tarde"**

**"Gracias por avisarnos oficial, haremos todo lo posible por ayudar a encontrar a Izuku-kun"** \- La pareja ofreció su ayuda al policía veterano.

Luego de eso el policía salió de la residencia Bakugo, mientras se alejaba de no pudo evitar mirar al cielo azul y suspirar.

**"¿Dónde estás niño..?**" - fueron las últimas palabras que el oficial murmuró para proceder a retirarse del lugar.

Mientras en una habitación del segundo piso de la residencia Bakugo, un niño de cabello rubio ceniza se encontraba sobre su cama, con su rostro sobre una almohada, como si tratase de esconder su cara del mundo.

**"Estúpido Deku... Como pudiste dejar morir a Inko-obasan, ¡Espero que mueras idiota!"** \- fueron las últimas palabras que el niño de cabello rubio ceniza dijo, una pequeña lagrima rodaba por una de sus mejillas, demostrando que muy en el fondo se sentía mal por la desaparición de su amigo y la de Inko.

* * *

**— 06:20PM, Academia U.A., oficina del director. **

**"Eso es todo lo que la policía pudo averiguar director, todo está en el expediente que se nos proporciono"**

Actualmente en la oficina del director de la academia U.A. se encontraban dos personas, una era el director Nezu, su apariencia era la de un pequeño animal bípedo que parecía una combinación entre un perro, oso y rata. Frente a él se encontraba el héroe profesional Eraserhead cuyo nombre real era Aizawa Shota. Estaban reunidos ambos mientras platicaba sobre el accidente del día anterior, que llevaba como nombre dado por los medios de comunicación **"Masacre del parque de Kanto".**

**"Esta tragedia, Aizawa-sensei, ¿qué piensa usted de ella?, ya que estuviste allí tienes una mejor perspectiva de lo que pasó" **\- El hombre animal preguntó al héroe.

**"Sensei... Aún no me acostumbro, bueno mi opinión es sencilla, nunca había visto heridas como esas, tampoco se que pudo causarlas, lo único que se me ocurre es que fuese un atentado de algún Villano para llamar la atención" **\- El héroe profesional respondió a su nuevo jefe.

**"Debes acostumbrarte Aizawa-kun, pronto estarás educando a las futuras generaciones de héroes... Dejando eso atrás, no necesariamente tuvo que ser algún Villano, según vi en el expediente se sospecha de un niño que sobrevivió a esta tragedia" **\- El director Nezu habló al nuevo profesor.

**"No hay evidencias de que el niño estuviese allí, también según el expediente médico del niño indica que no posee Quirk"** \- Aizawa negó la observación de su superior.

**"O quizás no lo despertó aún, tal vez aún no lo controla, incluso es posible que alguien externo forzará el Quirk del niño, ese apellido, Midoriya puede que te sea desconocido, pero para mi, ese apellido guarda un gran respeto Aizawa-kun"** \- El director hablaba con preocupación y estima hacia ese nombre.

**"Si ese niño es el hijo de quien yo creo, si heredó el poder de ese hombre, entonces solo podemos rezar por encontrarlo antes de que algún Villano u otra organización lo capture, si no, se desatará algo muy malo sobre la humanidad" **\- El ruedor inteligente hablaba con seguridad, afirmando que algo muy malo podía pasar si ese niño era el responsable de lo ocurrido en ese parque.

**"Solo podemos esperar encontarlo pronto, desde acá no podemos hacer nada más".**

**"Si no conseguimos al culpable de esta masacre, el gobierno japonés probablemente reforzará los requerimientos y la supervision gubernamental de las escuelas para héroes, nos echarán la culpa por no evitar este tipo de accidentes"** \- Nezu dijo esto con preocupación.

**"Nada se puede hacer, por ahora solo podemos tomar medidas con tiempo, esto será un gran golpe para la sociedad de héroes".**

El director de la Academia U.A. y el nuevo profesor se quedaron en silencio, tratando de idear la manera de lidear con lo tarde o temprano iba a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

**— 11:26PM, Ciudad de Hiroshima, a afueras de los barrios bajos de la ciudad.**

Salí de mi casa en busca de un niño que había estado antes tocando mi puerta.

**"¿A dónde fuiste maldito mocoso..?" **\- Me pregunte con indignación, si ese niño es quien dice la que era, entonces es un peligro que este suelto en las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba en búsqueda del niño, el aparato que llevaba en mis manos comenzó a mostrar vibrar y a mostrar lecturas.

**"¿¡Qué demonios!?, 160, 180, 200, son del tipo "A", pero eso no significa que deje de ser peligroso" **\- Comencé a apresurarme en dirección al centro de la ciudad, debía hallarlo antes que cualquier otra persona.

El aparato volvió a mostrar nuevos números y símbolos.

**"¡Imposible!, 400, 450, 500, ahora son del tipo "B", debo encontrar al mocoso ahora mismo, ¡si alguien más se acerca a él morirá..! **\- Me dije a sí misma estas palabras mientras comence a correr con todas mis fuerzas, mi cuerpo había empezado a adoptar otro color, estaba usando mi Quirk para protegerme del mocoso.

**"No debe estar muy lejos, las lecturas son más fuertes por aquí, esto es cerca del puente que da al distrito principal, me estoy acercando"**

Seguí caminando hasta ver a un niño acostado junto a la rivera adyacente al puente, me acerque a él para notar un aumento máximo de las lecturas en el aparato.

**"¡Bien, allí está!, 560, 570, cada vez es peor..." **\- Me encontraba frente a un joven de 9 o 10 años, tenía un cabello verde rizado, sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, al parecer estaba durmiendo, pero algo ocurría con él ya que mostraba una expresión de sufrimiento.

**"No tengo otra opción, voy a despertarlo para tratar de calmarlo"** \- Tenia esa intención, pero no sabia que podría pasar, si no se calmaba al despertarlo y las lecturas se hacían más fuertes, incluso mi vida estaría en riesgo, este mocoso era demasiado impredecible.

**"¿Hisashi, en que me has metido?"** \- Me hice esa pregunta justo antes de intentar despertar al mocoso, tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche sería muy larga y difícil para mí.

No sabía que todo cambiaría una vez el mocoso despertase, desconocía cómo me afectaría a mí y al mundo como lo conocía, esa noche mi destino cambió, si alguien me preguntase diría que a peor, pero solo el tiempo lo demostraría.


	8. Capítulo 7 Jefe Ingeniero

**Capítulo 7 "Jefe Ingeniero**

**"No puedo ver nada, ¿dónde estoy?"** \- Me preguntaba eso mientras contemplaba el panorama. No podía reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, era muy oscuro y tenebroso.

**"¡VOY A MATARTE PERRA!"** \- De la nada frente a mi apareció la escena de un hombre mientras apuñalaba a una mujer de cabello verde con un cuchillo.

**"¡MAMÁ!" **\- No lo dude ni por un momento, la mujer que había sido atacada por el hombre era mi madre. Me apresure a intentar ayudarla pero al tocarla su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

**"¡NOOO, MAMÁAA!"** \- Intente alcanzarla pero se había ido.

Cuando cerré los ojos para parpadear debido a la conmoción me encontraba en otro lugar, reconocía este mismo, era mi salón de clases, aunque era todo más oscuro y tenía un ambiente más malvado. En los lugares donde se supone que debían sentarse mis compañeros de clases había unas especies de sombras, estas tenían forma humana y me observaban fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

**"El Niño Maldito"** \- Pude escuchar venir esas palabras de la dirección de una de las sombras.

**"¡Su Quirk está maldito!" **\- Otra sombra exclamaba esas palabras.

**"N-No, yo no tengo Quirk"** \- Intente decirles eso solo para que una de las sombras emergerá de la oscuridad. Esta sombra, no, está persona era...

**"Kacchan..."** \- Era Katsuki Bakugo, mi amigo de la infancia, en estos momentos estaba frente a mi y me miraba con unos ojos rojos llenos de odio, las palabras que me dijo eran unas que no soportaba escuchar venir de él.

**"Solo es el inútil de Deku, que podría hacer un Quirkless como él, deberías rendirte y ¡MORIR!, quizás así serias de alguna utilidad" **\- El había hecho énfasis al gritar solo esa palabra, el sabía lo que provocaba en mi corazón.

**_"Muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muerel, muere!, muere!, muere!"_** \- Kacchan y todas las sombras se habían juntado para decir esa palabra al unísono en formando un bucle que no tenía fin.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra no podía evitar estremecerme del dolor, me hacía sentir peor que cualquier insulto o abuso físico, sobre todo que viniese de Kacchan. No pude soportarlo más así que tapé mis oídos usando mis manos y cerré mis ojos con fuerzas para evitar seguir escuchando esas palabras hasta que no pude oirlas más, al pasar un rato deje de tapar uno de mis oídos y me di cuenta que no se escuchaba nada, así que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con otra escena que conocía.

**"¡ESTE PARQUE ES!"** \- Grite de terror, me encontraba en el parque en el cual había asesinado a todas esas personas, el ambiente era distinto, la noche y la luna era de un color rojo carmesí, podía ver los cuerpos de las personas que había matado rodeandome pero no podía ver el de mi madre.

De la nada los cuerpos empezaron a levantarse del suelo comenzando a caminar hacia en mi dirección. Era horrible, mientras se dirigían hacia mi podía verlo, tanto en adultos como niños y ancianos, el estado de sus cuerpos era horroroso, no tenían ojos y su piel se veía agrietada, también lucia como si se les hubiese quemado en algunos lugares, se veían decrépitos como si no se hubiesen alimentado en mucho tiempo. Se dirigían a mi para atraparme hasta que pude escucharlos decir algo y quedé petrificado.

**"(Hey mocoso)"**

**_"Es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!, es tu culpa!"_** \- Claro que era mi culpa, sabian que yo los había matado y ahora venían a tomar venganza.

**"(Despierta mocoso)"**

Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer, me iban a matar, no tenía a donde correr, no pude aguantar dar la vuelta para intentar escapar desesperadamente solo para encontrarme con la peor sorpresa de todas. En frente de mi se encontraba mi madre, estaba de pie y tenía un hoyo en su estómago del cual se veía fluir sangre, me miraba con una sonrisa amable. Cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia adelante ella habló.

**"Es tu culpa Izuku, gracias a ti estamos todos muertos, es hora de que pagues"** \- Mamá dijo eso mientras sonreía con amabilidad, esas palabras me habían destrozado, que viniesen de ella era lo último que quería.

**"No, no, no, no, no, no..." **\- Caí de rodillas, me abrazaba a mi mismo mientras negaba sus palabras.

**"¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"** \- Grite pero de nada servía, poco a poco tanto mi madre como las personas que había asesinado se acercaban para reclamar la vida de la persona que las había asesinado.

Ya no tenía fuerzas, me sentía destrozado, cuando faltaban escasos centímetros para que me atraparan, escuché como una mujer me llamaba.

**"¡DESPIERTA MALDITO MOCOSO!"**

**"¡¿E-Ehhh?!"** \- Sentí algo frío sobre mi cabeza, me tomó unos segundos notar que era agua.

**"Hasta que por fin reaccionas..." **\- Una mujer que no conocía me hablaba, aunque era hermosa a simple vista, su cuerpo tenía un color extraño, era de color negro azulado. Detrás de ella podía observar el cielo nocturno y la blanca luna en su máximo explendor. Estaba en shock y no comprendía la situación.

**"¿Aún sigues dormido mocoso?"** \- Ella me preguntó.

**"¿Dormido?" **\- Estaba desorientado y me costaba asimilar mi posición.

**"Si, estabas dormido sobre el césped junto al puente que da al distrito central de la ciudad" **\- Ella afirmaba que me había encontrado durmiendo.

**"Todo fue una pesadilla..."** \- Dije con alivio y miedo al mismo tiempo, que fuese una pesadilla no quitaba que todo eso era verdad.

**"¿Hmmm, pesadilla?, ahora que lo dices si parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño" **\- Afirmó con una expresión de duda.

**"Parece que ya te estás calmando..."** \- Dijo esas palabras mientras miraba una especie de aparato en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo abandonaba el tono color negro azulado y adoptaba un color de piel algo marrón, probablemente era debido a un bronceado. Por fin pude apreciar su rostro de manera correcta, era una mujer alta, probablemente en sus 30, tenía un cabello de color violeta, sus facciones faciales eran muy finas, el color de sus ojos eran al igual que su cabello, violetas, su cuerpo era muy voluptuoso, sobre todo en la zona de su pecho y en sus caderas, también tenía una muy buena definición física, sobre todo en su abdomen. Vestía de manera simple, solo tenía una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba hasta el ombligo revelando su físico trabajado, tenía un mono de trabajo de color gris que parecía estar algo manchado de grasa o aceite y unas botas negras de trabajo.

Esta mujer que no conocía me había despertado de mi pesadilla, mis dudas solo crecían mientras más la miraba.

**"Bueno mocoso, ponte de pie y vámonos"** \- Ella me decía eso con confianza, esperando que acatase sus ordenes.

**"Espera, no te conozco, no iré contigo a ningún lugar"** \- Le dije mientras recuperaba la compostura.

**"¿¡Ahhh!?, después de molestarme en mi hogar, traerme una carta con una petición completamente irrazonable, un sobre con una nueva responsabilidad y ahora no quieres venir conmigo, ¡¿acaso quieres morir pequeño bastado?!" **\- Ella exclamó todo eso mientras me intimidaba con la mirada, la hermosa mujer ahora era tenebrosa.

**"¡HIII!"** \- Me estremecí del miedo.

**"Haaa ~(Suspira)~, mira mocoso, según la carta que me trajiste debes ser el hijo de Inko y Hisashi no?"** \- Ella preguntaba.

**"Si, esos son los nombres de mis padres"** \- Le respondí.

**"Bien, Ahora toma tus cosas para que vayamos a mi casa, ya es tarde y este barrio no es precisamente el más seguro que digamos"** \- Ella me dijo esas palabras, si ella sabía los nombres mi padre y madre lo único que venía a la mente es que los conociera de alguna manera, ahh, es la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta del edificio de la dirección. Si conocía a mis padres entonces era cierto que era la esposa del amigo de papá.

**"Disculpe, debo hablar con su esposo, el era amigo de mi padre y en la carta decía que el me iba a ayudar"**

**"Claro que te ayudare, solo mueve tu trasero".**

**"Are?, No es su esposo el amigo de mi padre" **\- Estaba preguntando nerviosamente, no quería equivocarme de persona.

**"¿Esposo?, no tengo esposo, yo soy la amiga de tu padre".**

**"¡¿EEEEHHHHH?!"** \- No pude evitar alzar la voz de un grito de asombro.

**"Oye mocoso, baja la voz, no ves la hora que es"** \- Ella me regaño por haberme alterado.

**"Es que la carta de mi padre se refería a su amigo como "_Él_", así que pensé que era un hombre"** \- Me rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza, no podía creer que me había equivocado de tal manera.

**"¿Hombre dices??, Hisashi bastado... mira mocoso, quizás hace años no fui la mujer más femenina del mundo, quizás si me comportaba un poco de forma masculina pero tampoco era como para llamarme hombre, espero que el bastado de Hisashi se esté retorciendo en su tumba... como se atreve a referirse a mi como hombre"** \- Ella se quejaba por el contenido de la carta.

**"Además, que acaso Inko nunca te hablo de mi?".**

**"No, nunca había escuchado de usted"** \- Era cierto, para mí hoy era la primera vez en mi vida que veía a esta mujer.

**"Comprendo, bueno conociéndola quería evitar que conocieras la verdad y bla, bla, bla..."** \- Ella hablaba como si conociese a mi madre de mucho tiempo.

**"Entonces nunca me has visto?".**

**"No, nunca señora"** \- Negué a su pregunta.

**"Ya veo...(Parece que el mocoso no me recuerda, después de todo era muy pequeño, bueno no importa...)"** \- La mujer decía esas palabras mientras mostraba cierta decepción en su cara.

**"Señora, tengo una pregunta" **\- Intente hacerle una pregunta a la mujer.

**"¿Hmmm?"** \- Ella asintió confundida.

**"¿Cómo logro encontrarme mientras dormía aquí, acaso tiene mucho tiempo buscándome?"** \- Le pregunte eso, tenía miedo de que hubiese estado mucho tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad mientras me buscaba.

**"Fue muy simple la verdad, este aparato en mi mano me llevó hacia ti, emitías casi 6000 del tipo B, era imposible no encontrarte, menos mal que fui yo, si otra persona se hubiese acercado a ti sus días estarían contados" **\- Ella me respondió, me enseñó algún tipo de medidor que traía consigo, sin embargo eso solo me trajo más ansiedad y dudas.

**"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"** \- Pregunté con esperanzas de aclarar lo que me había dicho.

**"Mira, ya estoy cansada de hablar aquí mocoso, además hace frio afuera, no lo volveré a decir, vámonos a mi casa, cuando estemos allá responderé todas las preguntas que quieras" **\- Ella volvió a ordenarme ir con ella, supongo que ya estaba más que claro que ella era la amiga de papá, así que seguí sus órdenes a pesar de aun tener preguntas.

**"Si señora!" **\- Afirme con algo de entusiasmo.

**"Bien, y no me digas señora, aun no soy tan vieja... llámame Reiko".**

**"¡Si!, Reiko-san"**

Luego de eso caminamos hacia su casa.

* * *

Habíamos pasado por la puerta de metal, Reiko-san estaba cerrando tras de mi, note que la puerta tenía una gran cantidad de cerraduras.

Por fuera el edificio parecía viejo y abandonado pero por dentro estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Mientras caminábamos por un pasillo recto pude notar algunos aparatos que se parecían al que llevaba Reiko-san en sus manos hace unos momentos cuando nos conocimos, parecían una especie de medidores y reaccionaban levemente cuando me les acercaba, me parecía extraño, pero evite hacer preguntas mientras seguía a Reiko-san. Por fin habíamos llegado a una sala común que estaba junto a un comedor y una pequeña cocina familiar.

**"~Grrrrrr~"** \- Mi estómago rugió, era cierto que tenía hambre pero eso no evito que me sonrojase y sintiera avergonzado por emitir tal sonido.

**"¿Hmmm, tienes hambre?, toma asiento en la sala, dame unos minutos y te prepararé algo rápido"** \- Ella me ofreció pero no podía aceptar debido a la vergüenza.

**"N-No se preocupe, eso solo fue..."** \- Intente negarme pero ella refutó.

**"Acaso vas a negar mi hospitalidad mocoso?!"** \- Reiko-san me dijo eso mientras me daba una mirada intimidante.

**"NN-Noo, tengo mucha hambre, acepto su oferta, muchas gracias!"** \- Asentí con pánico y vergüenza.

**"Bien solo espera unos minutos, ya te preparo algo"** \- Reiko-san se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina, luego de unos 15 minutos me trajo unos cuantos sándwiches y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

**"Come y reposa un poco, yo iré a tomar un baño, luego de eso hablaremos"** \- Luego de eso me dejo solo para comer mientras ella se iba por uno de los pasillos del edificio.

**"Bien, Itadakimasu!"** \- Procedí a devorar el contenido del plato que tenía en frente, de verdad tenía mucha hambre, estaba agradecido con Reiko-san por la comida y su hospitalidad.

Luego de comer pude recuperar el aliento, pasaron unos 30 minutos y Reiko-san había vuelto de su baño. Se había sentado frente a donde estaba colocando una taza de café en frente de mi mientras ella tomaba una para si misma. Ahora vestía un pantalón corto ajustado y una camiseta de tirantes de color negro que solo le llegaba al ombligo. Se veía muy ero...¡¿que estoy pensando?!

**"¿Te gustaron los sándwiches?"** \- Me preguntaba por la comida.

**"Si, estaban muy deliciosos, ¡muchas gracias Reiko-san!" **\- Dije esas palabras, la verdad no sabía si era el hambre del momento o que pero lo que sí era verdad es que estaban muy ricos.

**"Hmmm, bien, ahora tomate el café"**

**"Ehh?, no soy bueno con las bebidas amargas..."** \- Intente negarme de nuevo a uno de sus ofrecimientos solo para recibir otra mirada intimidante.

**"¿¡Acaso vas a volver a negar mi hospitalidad mocoso!?"** \- Lo sabía, esta mujer me va a matar si no escojo correctamente mis palabras.

"**E-Esta bien, muchas gracias por el café!"** \- Estar bajo la mirada de Reiko-san generaba mucha presión.

"**~glup-glup~, Sabe Amargo... Espera, de pronto ahora es dulce" **\- Bebí un poco para encontrar el sabor del café amargo al principio para momentos después sentir una dulcura muy deliciosa.

**"Ya vez, es mi especialidad" **\- Reiko-san afirmaba con orgullo.

**"Bueno, empecemos con esto, tu nombre dímelo mocoso" **\- Preguntó por mi nombre.

**"Soy Midoriya I..."** \- Trate de responderle pero me interrumpió.

**"Sabes, no importa, a partir de ahora tu nombre será mocoso te guste o no"** \- Ella ahora me cambiaba el nombre como si tuviese autoridad para ello.

**"¿Eehhh?, pero tengo un nombre y es..!"** intente decir mi nombre pero me volvió a interrumpir.

**"¡¿Tienes algún problema con tu nombre mocoso?!"** \- Su aura y mirada era más intimidante que todas las que me había dado hasta ahora.

**"¡NO, REIKO-SAMA!"** \- Tube que rendirme y aceptar mi nuevo nombre, me pegaba justo en el orgullo pero no podía hacer nada frente a esa aura terrorífica.

**"Bien, deja el "sama", con "san" es suficiente"** \- Me ordenó usar un honorífico más informal.

**"Si, Reiko-san"** \- Me encontraba nervioso frente a ella, definitivamente no era alguien fácil de manejar.

**"Ya dejémonos de formalidades, así que vamos al grano mocoso, antes de responder tus preguntas yo te haré unas cuantas, las respuestas de la mismas dependerán de si te ayudo o no, así que espero que seas honesto, también quiero que me detalles todo a la hora de responder, luego de eso puedes preguntarme lo que tu quieras" **\- Ella decía eso con una cara que reflejaba seriedad. Trague saliva y me prepare para su pregunta.

**"Bien, pregunte"** \- La anime a continuar mientras me sentía más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba.

**"Iré directamente al punto, ¿La masacre del parque de Kanto la causaste tú?"** \- Quedé congelado a esa pregunta, los nervios que ya tenía de pronto se habían multiplicado por 10, solo recordar ese lugar y lo que allí había ocurrido me traía malos recuerdos y me causaba un dolor indescriptible.

**"..."**\- Me quedé callado, quería decirle la verdad pero las palabras no salían, tenía miedo de lo que fuese a pensar si le contaba que había sucedido en ese parque.

**"¿Fuiste tú?"** \- Ella volvió a preguntar, ahora fruncia el seño con seriedad mientras se dirigía a mi, no podía evitar la pregunta de ninguna manera.

**"Si, yo soy el responsable, yo los mate a todos" **\- Lo dije, había admitido que los había asesinado, probablemente ahora le repugnaba a Reiko-san.

**"¿Donde esta Inko, explícame con detalles?"** \- pregunto por mi madre, esa pregunta también me dolía, era difícil para mí responder.

**"Mamá está muerta..." **\- Afirme su muerte, incluso ahora se sentía irreal, la extrañaba mucho y me sentía vacío por dentro sin ella.

**"¿Tu la mataste?" **\- Mantenía una mirada seria y afilada, como si de un halcón se tratase.

**"Y-Yo... yo no la mate, pero debo ser, no, soy el responsable de su muerte, a mamá la mato un hombre con un arma de fuego, probablemente venía por mi pero no se porque no me hizo nada al final, en un momento dado solo desapareció del parque"** \- Eso era lo que había pasado, directamente no fui el responsable pero sabía que ella había sido víctima de ese hombre por mi culpa.

**"Hmmm, entiendo, ahora cuentame todo lo que viviste desde el principio, quiero saber todo lo que hiciste desde ese día en el parque hasta cuando llegaste a mi puerta, detallame todo, si fuiste al baño quiero saber a que hora fuiste, ¿entendido mocoso?" **\- Esta pregunta era difícil de responder, todo lo que había sucedido desde ese día hasta hoy, era una locura, debía revivir todos esas malas experiencias, como podía hacer eso, ya no quería recordar esos horribles momentos de mi vida, sin embargo no había escapatoria, si no le respondía honestamente a Reiko-san, estaba seguro de que me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida.

**"Le contaré, pero me llevará un rato"** \- Le dije honestamente mientras me preparaba para decírselo todo.

**"Resulta que tengo tiempo de sobra" **\- Ella ni se inmutó a mi respuesta donde le indicaba que me tomaría un rato largo contarle todo.

Luego de eso pase unas dos horas contándole todo lo que había vivido ese día, desde mi cumpleaños hasta los eventos del parque y como había llegado hasta su casa en Hiroshima.

* * *

Por fin había terminado de contarle a Reiko-san todo y me refiero a todo lo que hice ese día, no era broma cuando me dijo que preguntaría hasta cuando fui al baño, pensaba que lo decía bromeando al principio.

**"Bien, creo que ya comprendo la situación, suficientes preguntas de mi parte por hoy, Yaaaaawww ~Bostezo~, ahora vamos a dormir mocoso, te prepare un cuarto para huéspedes"** \- Reiko-san bostezo mientras me indicaba la dirección de una habitación que me había preparado, pero no quería dormir todavía, necesitaba respuestas y ella aún no me había dado ninguna.

**"¡Espere un momento, no me ha permitido hacer ninguna pregunta!" **\- Alce la voz sin que me importase la hora o la presencia de Reiko-san, no podía quedarme así, no podría dormir si no obtenía respuestas.

**"Ya es tarde mocoso, son más de las 3 y media de la madrugada, sinceramente me estoy quedando dormida en estos momentos, luego responderé a tus preguntas"** \- Ella se negaba a responder mis preguntas, sin embargo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

**"¡Al menos una pregunta, respondeme una por favor, se lo suplico!"** \- Incliné mi cabeza mientras hacia mi petición.

**"Hmmm... esta bien, solo una".**

**"¡¿Usted sabe lo que es este poder maldito que está dentro de mi, que es este Quirk Maldito con el que he arrebatado tantas vidas?!"** \- No pude evitar alzar la voz, necesitaba saber eso o no podría dormir.

**"Maldito dices... bueno, no estas tan equivocado, si se lo que lo que es tu Quirk, ¡también se de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer!"** \- Ella me respondió mientras me miraba a los ojos con seriedad mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

**"Entonces mi Quirk..."** \- Intente continuar con la pregunta pero fui interrumpido.

**"¡Stop!, es suficiente por hoy, ya respondí a tu pregunta, ahora vamos a descansar, luego seguiremos jugando al cuestionario y no aceptaré un no como respuesta" **\- Era verdad, había respondido la pregunta, no tenía otra opción que ir a la habitación a descansar.

**"Esta bien, la verdad también estoy cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que es debido a la falta de sueño" **\- No era mentira, de verdad estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

**"Dirígete al cuarto, en unos minutos te llevare una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza"**

Sin más que decir, hice lo que ella me ordenó, entre a la habitación para descansar. Me senté sobre la cama y miré los alrededores de la habitación, era muy sencilla, la cama era individual y parecía que las sábanas habían sido cambiadas recientemente, en algunos lugares sobre las paredes de la habitación había pegatinas, también había algunos juguetes para niños por aquí y allá, cabía resaltar que todos eran para niñas.

**"(Quizás alguna vez fue la habitación de una niña pequeña)".**

La puerta se abrió y apareció Reiko-san con un vaso de agua en una mano y la medicina en la otra.

**"Toma, esto calmara tu dolor" **\- Me entrego el agua y la pastilla así que procedí a tomarla.

**"Muchas gracias Reiko-san" **\- Agradecí por la hospitalidad.

**"De nada, ahora descansa, mañana será un largo día"** \- Ella dijo eso justo al salir de la habitación, no entendí a que se refería con lo que decía al final.

Luego de eso intenté dormir pero todo lo que había vivido en el día anterior no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, sin embargo de pronto mis ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados, de un momento a otro comencé a sentir un sueño muy intenso, así que los cerré y caí dormido como una piedra.

* * *

**"El mocoso es muy inocente, no dudo en ningún momento tomar la pastilla, podrían evenenarlo fácilmente y ni cuenta se daría" **\- Ni siquiera le di una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, le di un fuerte calmante que lo pondría a dormir profundamente, al menos así no habría posibilidad de que perdiese el control mientras dormía.

**"Está dormido, podría entregarlo al gobierno fácilmente y evitarme todo este problema"** \- Era cierto, era la vía más fácil y la que menos riesgos tenía, se suponía que ya había abandonado este estilo de vida.

**"Hmmm, no haré tal cosa, que tipo de persona sería si lo entregase a esas personas, quien sabría lo que le harían al pobre, nose que estaba pensando cuando lo sugerí"** \- No podía hacer eso, que clase de amiga seria para Hisashi e Inko si hiciera eso, no podría perdonarmelo nunca.

**"Ese mocoso... ese niño está solo, no tiene nada ni a nadie en esta vida, si lo abandonó lo más probable es que muera o quizás pasaría algo mucho peor debido al poder que posee, definitivamente no puedo dejarlo solo" **\- Ahora mismo ese niño no tendría ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a la sociedad, menos a como es ésta actualmente, este intento de sociedad de héroes y villanos está podrida, estábamos mucho mejor cuando no había superhumanos en el planeta, el mocoso no tenía un futuro en un mundo así.

**"Solo mira la cantidad de sufrimiento que ha acumulado, me sorprende que aún no nos haya matado a todos, quizás es debido a su edad, es increíble lo que ha soportado con 10 años, la muerte de Inko y todas esas personas debe estar persiguiendolo en sus sueños, aparte pude notar que no era lo único que le afectaba cuando me contaba todo lo que vivió ayer"** \- La Desesperación que experimento este niño debio ser muy dura, quien sabe la cantidad de dolor que ha soportado hasta ahora, tenía que buscar una forma de aliviar su dolor aunque fuese un poco.

**"Hisashi... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?**" - Fue lo último que me pregunte, antes de ir a dormir, mañana definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

**"Hmmm... ¿qué paso?" **\- Recién abría los ojos, la claridad que pasaba a través de la ventana de la habitación llegaba a mi rostro.

**"Vaya noche... de verdad dormí como una piedra"** \- Me sentía descansado, anoche sentía que no iba a poder dormirme, pero milagrosamente pude descansar lo suficiente para reponer mi energía.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación, fui hacia el anexo del edificio donde se encontraba la sala, comedor y la cocina. Sobre la mesa del comedor había algo comida envuelta sobre plástico y una nota que decía lo siguiente.

**_"Mocoso, aquí tienes el desayuno, comelo completo o sufre las consecuencias, en el refrigerador hay jugo de naranja, sírvete._**

**_Vuelvo en unas horas, salí a hacer unos recados._**

**_-R."_**

Reiko-san se había tomado la molestia de prepararme el desayuno, aunque la nota daba un poco de miedo, podía apreciar que ella se preocupaba por mi, de verdad estaba agradecido con ella.

Procedí a servirme un vaso con jugo y tome el desayuno que me había preparado, estaba muy delicioso. Luego de eso lave la vajilla y me senté en el sofá de la sala. Aunque intenté quedarme tranquilo mientras la esperaba, me sentía ansioso, me levante y comencé a caminar por los pasillos del edificio, aunque evité ir más lejos de donde Reiko-san me había enseñado.

Estaba caminando por el largo pasillo que daba hacia la entrada del edificio y no pude evitar mirar a uno de los medidores fijados a la pared, me acerque con curiosidad para observarlo con detalle. Cuando me acerque el medidor comenzó a elevarse un poco y a marcar una cifra con un símbolo que parecía una **"a"**.

**"¿Será un detector de proximidad?"** \- Quizás era uno de esos detectores como los que había en las películas, esos que encendían alarmas cuando un ladrón entraba a una casa a robar, pero me parecía extraño, aunque me moviese cerca de el no sonaba ninguna alarma.

El silencio me rodeaba y me recordó que ahora estaba solo, tanto como mi madre como mi padre estaban muertos, comencé a sentir ese dolor Característico en mi pecho.

De pronto lo vi, el medidor frente a mi cambió, la aguja se movía y ahora mostraba una nueva cifra con un nuevo símbolo que no conocía, esta vez era una **"b"**. No entendía que era este aparato, quizás estaba descompuesto.

Aunque me parecía interesante el aparato perdí el interés en el cuando oí el sonido de algo venir de la entrada, al parecer era un vehículo. Me dirigí a hacía la entrada y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con algo sorprendente.

Frente a mi había una camioneta gigantesca de color negro. La puerta izquierda se abrió indicando que el vehículo no era ni siquiera de una marca de japonesa, pues los autos que se manufacturaban en el país tenían el asiento del conductor del lado derecho. Una mujer bajaba de la camioneta, tenía el cabello y los ojos de color violeta, su piel estaba bronceada, las facciones de su rostro en definitiva eran finas lo cual la hacía lucir muy hermosa, su cuerpo era voluptuoso y tenía músculos trabajados, vestía una blusa blanca que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, dejando al descubierto sus marcados abdominales, sobre la blusa usaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, usaba unos vaqueros azules y como calzado tenía unos zapatos de tacón que combinaban a la perfección con el resto de su atuendo. Esta mujer era Reiko-san, en definitiva utilizaba un Look americano y no se veía nada mal con el.

**"Buenos días Reiko-san"** \- La salude.

**"Buenos días mocoso, ¿te gusto el desayuno?".**

**"Si, estaba muy delicioso, gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad" **\- Debía agradecerle por todo, le debía mucho a esta persona.

**"Me alegro, aprovechando que estas aquí, ve a buscar tus cosas, en unos momentos nos largaremos de este lugar"** \- Ella dijo eso mientras me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¿Nos vamos, a dónde?" -** pregunte confuso.

**"Lo veras cuando lleguemos, solo mueve tu trasero".**

Estaba dudoso, no sabía a donde me me quería llevar, así que intenté cambiar de tema para intentar obtener más información.

**"Reiko-san, ¿que recado había salido a hacer?"** \- Era una pregunta descarada, había dos opciones, o se enojaba conmigo o me respondía y se enojaba al mismo tiempo.

**"Ahhh, eso, pues fui a buscar mi camioneta, comprar algunas cosas para el viaje y a formalizar los papeles dentro de este sobre"** \- No me esperaba una respuesta tan honesta de su parte, espera ese sobre si mal no recuerdo era.

**"Ese sobre..."** \- Esas palabras escaparon de mi boca en voz baja.

**"Si, es el sobre que me trajiste anoche, fui al ayuntamiento de la ciudad y hable un contacto que tenia allí para formalizar la custodia lo más pronto y sutilmente posible" **\- Al parecer me escucho pero su respuesta me trajo más preguntas.

"**¿Custodia?"** \- Un gran símbolo de interrogación apareció sobre mi cabeza.

**"Si mocoso, oficialmente estoy a cargo de tu custodia legal, así que debes obedecer mis órdenes te guste o no"**

**"¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"** \- Ella dijo que ahora poseía mi custodia legal, no podía creerlo.

**"De que te sorprendes mocoso, el contenido del sobre eran unos papeles donde Inko me entregaba tu custodia legal, solo tenía que firmarlos y llevarlos al ayuntamiento para finalizar los trámites, aunque normalmente tardaría un poco de tiempo formalizar este tipo de trámites, así que tuve que mover un viejo contacto que tenía en el ayuntamiento, no fue nada barato conmigo el muy bastado" **\- Ella decía eso con tranquilidad, no entendía como podía mantener la calma bajo esta situación.

**"¿E-Entonces ahora usted es mi madre?"** \- Pregunte inocentemente, no entendía muy bien el concepto de una custodia legal, pero sabía que era algo así.

**"¿Madre, de qué hablas?, claro que no, solo me hago responsable de tu vida y tus acciones, para simplificar funciona de esa manera pero no seré tu madre, después de todo, tu tienes a Inko (Aunque ya no esté con nosotros)" **\- Ella negó el hecho de ser para mi algo parecido a una nueva madre, pero había comprendido lo que significaba que ahora tuviese mi custodia legal.

**"¿Usted está segura de esto, no es una gran responsabilidad?"** \- Pregunte con temor, no quería molestarla más de lo que debía, sentía que ya había hecho suficiente por mi.

**"Claro, de todas formas al leer la carta que tus padres me habían escrito ya estaba prácticamente decidido, así que ahora me obedeces o me obedeces mocoso" **\- Ella afirmó con seguridad a mi pregunta.

Me sentía contento de encontrar a esta persona, era lógico que mis padres confiaran en ella, aunque daba un poco de miedo a veces, era muy amable y se notaba que cuando hacía las cosas, las hacía con determinación.

No pude evitar las lágrimas salir, después de sufrir tanto, un gesto como este me traía mucha felicidad.

**"Oye mocoso, ya para, los hombre no lloran"** \- Reiko-san me hablo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa gentil, casi como la de mamá...

**"Ya deja de lloriquear y ve por tus cosas, salimos en 3 minutos"** \- Ella me apresuró.

**"¡Si!, Reiko-san".**

Rápidamente fui, tomé mis cosas y aborde el vehículo, aunque no era la primera vez que montaba un auto, nunca habia sido uno de estas proporciones, era alto y incluso fue un poco complicado a la hora subirme debido a la altura del vehículo. Estaba sentado de copiloto en el asiento derecho, se sentía extraño, normalmente sería el asiento izquierdo el del copiloto.

Reiko-san abordo el asiento del conductor, nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad, ella encendió la camioneta y el motor hizo un sonido monstruoso, era como el rugido de una bestia.

**"¿Te gusta verdad?, es la edición Texas de la Silverado, siempre he amado los autos americanos, sobre todo las camionetas, adoro está marca"** \- Reiko-san me preguntaba mientras expresaba su gusto por este tipo de vehículos.

**"Si, es un auto muy bonito, ¿lo importo de America?"** \- Pregunte, la respuesta era obvia pero quería continuar con su conversación.

**"Si, hace dos años que la traje de América, el papeleo fue un dolor de cabeza... ¡Pero ahora Sally esta conmigo y es lo único que importa!"** \- Ella hablaba con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba el volante del auto, espera, le puso nombre al auto, ¿Sally, de verdad..?, en serio le gustaba este vehículo.

Partimos de ese lugar en una dirección que no conocía, me sentía algo ansioso al no saber a donde nos dirigíamos pero confiaba en Reiko-san, si decía que debíamos ir hacia allá, lo más seguro era que no se equivocase.

* * *

**"(El motor de esta cosa si que ruge)"** pensé sin decir esas palabras, había pasado una hora y media desde que salimos de Hiroshima, ahora mismo nos encontrábamos pasando por unas carreteras que nos llevaban a unas zonas rurales a las afueras de la ciudad.

**"¿Mocoso tienes un teléfono móvil no?, prestamelo un momento" **\- Por primera vez en un buen rato Reiko-san interrumpió el silencio.

**"Si, aquí esta"** \- Le entregue inocentemente mi teléfono, tenia curiosidad de para que lo podría necesitar.

**"Bien, ahora ¡adiós!"** \- Reiko-san bajo la ventanilla del asiento del conductor y lanzó con fuerza el teléfono hacia la carretera.

**"¡¿QUÉ HIZO?!"** \- No pude evitar gritar debido al impacto de las acciones de Reiko-san.

**"No te preocupes, ya te comprare uno nuevo, créeme cuando te digo que hago eso por tu bien, mejor dicho por nuestro bien".**

**"¿A que se refiere con eso?, ¡tenía fotos valiosas con mamá en ese teléfono!" **\- Pregunte algo alterado, admito que estaba algo enojado.

**"Mocoso idiota, ocurrió una masacre en un parque de Tokyo donde hubo una mujer que no murió de igual forma que los otros en ese parque, la policía encontrara eso sospechoso y comenzarán a investigar a esa mujer, cuendo descubran que tiene un hijo se preguntaran _"¿Donde está el mocoso de esta mujer?"_, poco a poco investigarán hasta dar con la dirección otorgada por tu teléfono vía GPS, no creo que quieras a la policía haciendo preguntas en nuestra puerta y por lo que veo tienes algún tipo de objetivo en mente así que supongo que la prisión no es una opción para ti"**

Tenía razón en todo, probablemente la policía me estaría buscando pronto, destruir el teléfono era la decisión correcta.

**"Así que lo mejor es que desaparezcamos del radar"** \- Reiko-san afirmó mientras pisaba el acelerador.

**"REEEIIIKOOO-SAAAANNN"** \- Íbamos muy rápido, pude ver el panel de velocidad y marcaba 120 kilómetros por hora, habíamos rebasado el límite de velocidad por mucho y ella seguía pisando el acelerador.

No pude hacer nada, solo me aferre al cinturón de seguridad mientras rezaba por mi vida en lo que quedaba de viaje.

* * *

Pasaron 2 horas, por fin Reiko-san había bajado la velocidad, llegamos a una zona rural poco poblada, en un momento salimos de la carretera pavimentada para entrar en un camino de tierra que llevaba a una selva tropical, pude notar el momento en el que pasamos un cerco de seguridad donde había una antigua señal oxidada que decía **"Zona Restringida, Solo Personal Autorizado"** , la verdad tenía miedo del lugar a donde nos dirigíamos.

Luego de 10 minutos Reiko-san estaciono la camioneta frente a algún tipo de estructura, nos bajamos del vehículo para admirar la edificación que estaba rodeada por una densa selva.

**"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar mocoso" **\- Ella me dijo esas palabras mientras admiraba la estructura que teníamos en frente.

No podía creer lo que veía, era un tipo de edificio que nunca antes había visto, su forma era singular y única.

**"¿A qué se refiere?"** \- Pregunté.

**"Para revelarte lo que hace ese Quirk que tanto maldices debía traerte aquí, en otro lugar simplemente no sería seguro"** \- Reiko-san hablaba con seriedad y firmeza, al parecer quería evitar que repitiera mis acciones del parque.

**"Mi Quirk..."** -Dije esas palabras mientras apretaba con fuerza mi puño derecho, por fin iba a saber que era este poder maldito que poseía.

**"Primero que todo mocoso, aprovecharé esta ocasión para presentarme correctamente"** \- Ella hablaba con entusiasmo, sabía que su nombre era Reiko porque ella misma me lo dijo, pero eso era todo, esta era una buena oportunidad para saber más de ella.

**"¡Mi nombre es Nishimura Reiko, pero me conocen como la Jefe Ingeniero!"** \- Ella se presentó mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa y me miraba con expectativa.

**"Jefe Ingeniero..."** \- Murmure, ese título me intrigaba y al mismo tiempo me impresionaba.

**"Estas listo mocoso, una vez te lo diga no hay vuelta atrás, cuando lo sepas estarás atado a un mundo oscuro del cual no podrás salir jamás" **\- Reiko-san me advertía, el conocimiento de mi Quirk traería consecuencias, pero debía aceptarlas o nunca sabría la razón por la había despertado este poder maldito.

**"Estoy listo"** \- Afirme mientras la miraba con seriedad y determinación.

**"Bien mocoso, no digas que no te lo advertí, ahora te diré el nombre de tu Quirk y también todo lo que puedes hacer con él".**

El momento había llegado, no había vuelta atrás, por fin iba a conocer el origen y qué era tan horrible poder.


	9. Capítulo 8 Poder Maldito

**Nota de autor:**

Hola a todo, un saludo, espero que estén disfrutando de mi fic.

Me dirijo a ustedes para hacerles saber que a partir de este capitulo cambiaré la redacción del fic para mejor, será permanente y espero que sea de su agrado.

Espero que les guste como va encaminada la historia, si tienen algún consejo o algún comentario que me quieran hacer, con gusto estoy disponible por pm.

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten el nuevo formato de capítulos del fic.

* * *

**Ayuda para nuevos leyendo Fanfics:**

**_*En la U.A. más tarde* _**

Localización o tiempo de la narración.

**(POV Izuku) o (POV Normal) **

Narración del punto de vista de un personaje o en tercera persona desde un narrador omnipresente.

**-Quizás mi suerte sea distinta hoy-, **dije esas a palabras mientras me sentía aflijido por fallar de esa manera.

Diálogo de un personaje más monólogo del punto de vista.

**(Después de todo mi Quirk está maldito),** solo podía pensar en eso ya que no había otra explicación.

Pensamiento de un personaje.

**_"Y prometo cuidar mi seguridad." _**

Cita de algún personaje o escrito en la historia.

**Disclaimer:**

No soy el dueño de los personajes de esta historia, todos los créditos de los mismos van a Kohei Horikoshi(Creador de BNHA), así como a sus medios de publicación.

Tampoco soy dueño de los medios visuales que se empleen en esta obra, dichos créditos van a sus respectivos creadores, sólo están en la obra con el fin de ilustrar al lector.

Esto es una historia por un Fan y para Fans!

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 "Poder Maldito"_**

**(POV Izuku)**

**-Antes de hablarte de tu poder mocoso, ¿sabes lo qué es este lugar?-,** Reiko-san me preguntó mientras señalaba la estructura que teníamos en frente.

**-¿Mi nuevo hogar..?-,** Yo conteste de forma vaga, de verdad nunca había visto una estructura o edificio así. Era algo parecido a un domo, pero era rectangular en muchas partes, la estructura no era muy alta, probablemente media más de 4 metros. Tenía muchas plantas y musgo alrededor de toda la estructura, este lugar tenía mucho tiempo abandonado.

**-Bueno es tu nuevo hogar pero no me refiero a eso, en realidad me sorprende lo bien que lo estás tomando...-, **Cuando Reiko-san dijo estas palabras mostraba una expresión de confusión, parecía como si le fuera difícil de explicar este Quirk que tanto odio.

**-Mocoso, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre las estructuras abandonadas por el tiempo?-,** Ella me preguntó.

**-No, nunca...-,** Negué a su pregunta, para mí esta era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre estas estructuras.

**-Entonces debo enseñarte algo de historia-, **La mujer de cabello violeta me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que quería impartir una clase de historia.

**-Hace cientos de años mocoso cuando no existían los superhumanos, éramos una raza más violenta y primitiva, vivíamos bajo constantes amenazas de guerra de otros países, los conflictos bélicos eran normales para el planeta, como resultado de la ambición, estupidez y xenofobia de cierto individuo, se desató lo que se conoció como la segunda guerra mundial, durante esos tiempos Japón estaba en el bando de ese estúpido individuo, bando que por cierto perdió la guerra-, **Reiko-san me explicaba de forma muy seria mientras me miraba a la cara, esto era nuevo para mi, al menos nunca había escuchado de esto en la escuela.

**-Perdimos la guerra, pero el imperio japonés de esos días dejó estructuras como estas por todo el país. A este tipo de estructuras se les conocía como refugios anti-bombas o bunkers, estaban diseñados para resistir ataques aéreos del enemigo y así mantener con vida a la población durante estos ataques, este bunker es uno de los pocos que ha sobrevivido al desgaste del tiempo, por eso es el lugar perfecto para que vivas, ¿ya me entiendes?-,** Luego de su explicación la verdad aún no entendía nada.

**-De verdad eres lento mocoso...(o yo soy mala explicando, no se puede hacer nada, es la primera vez que enseño a alguien aparte de ella)-, **Reiko-san me miraba de forma pensativa con decepción, la verdad se sentía un poco insultante.

**-Veras, este tipo de edificaciones están construidas como si fuesen sótanos gigantes, por lo que aunque se vea así por fuera, por dentro es muy espaciosa, pero lo que nos interesa es con que material se construyó esta edificación, ¡está hecho de gruesas capas de concreto, acero y hormigón!-, **Ella hablaba con entusiasmo, como si hubiese realizado algún tipo de gran descubrimiento.

**-Ya entiendo...-, **Aunque dije eso, la verdad aún no entendía nada.

**-¿No entiendes nada de nada verdad?, te lo pondré así, este tipo de edificio es uno de los pocos que puede parar la energía que constantemente tu cuerpo emite, esa energía con la cual haces daño a otras personas-,** Energía decía... por fin algo que podía entender, había revelado parte de lo que hacía mi poder maldito.

**-¿Qué tipo de energía reside en mi?-, **Hice esa pregunta mientras tragaba saliva, aunque le había dicho a Reiko-san que estaba preparado para saberlo todo de mi Quirk, admito que saber la respuesta me causaba un poco de miedo y ansiedad.

**-Energía Alfa, Beta y Ganma mocoso, aunque precisamente emites esas últimas-, **Reiko-san sonrió un poco al revelar este último hecho.

**-¿Alfa... Beta?-,** No comprendía a que se refería, era primera vez que escuchaba de esta energía.

**-Aún no entiendes... La verdad no se que se supone que enseñan a los mocosos en las escuelas de hoy en día, no me sorprende que el país esté como está, con esto de la sociedad de héroes incluso olvidan enseñar cosas como las antiguas guerras mundiales-,** Reiko-san me habló pero la verdad no le preste atención, estaba pensando en que tipo de energía residía dentro de mi cuerpo, esta era la responsable de tantas muertes.

**-Voy a ir al grano, mocoso posees el poder de generar una de las energías más poderosas jamás descubiertas por el humano-,** Ella me miraba con una alta expectativa así que volví a prestar atención a lo que me decía, de pronto comenzó a alzar la voz, era la cúspide de su explicación. **-¡Tienes el poder de crear, Almacenar, manipular, emitir, dirigir y utilizar a placer la Energía Radioactiva!-,** Estaba incrédulo, aún no comprendía el concepto de esta energía.

**-¿¡Energía Radiactiva!?-,** Exclame en un tono un poco alto, tenia muchas dudas ya que desconocía por completo lo que era esta energía.

**-¡Si mocoso, tu Quirk, ese que tanto odias, ese poder que consideras maldito y ha tomado tantas vidas, su nombre es Control de Radiación!-,** Reiko-san mostraba una sonrisa con malicia junto al finalizar su explicación.

**-¿Control de Radiación..?-, **Estaba impactado, esta revelación era muy grande para mi, no comprendía la capacidad de este poder.

**-Veo que aún no comprendes el concepto... Te lo simplificare aún más, eres como una Bomba Atómica, solo que sin la explosión..-,** Ella decía que mi poder me convertía en algo similar a una Bomba Atómica, entendía lo que era eso, en las noticias nos enseñaron que algunos villanos intentaron usar una hace varios años, pero All Might los detuvo.

**-Básicamente es eso, eres una Bomba Atómica viviente que camina entre los humanos, no solo eso, eres tan inestable que ya causaste tu primer accidente en ese parque hace 2 días-, **Me congele, cuando Reiko-san me recordó lo que hice no pude evitar sentir culpa y tristeza, debido a este Quirk Maldito los había matado a todos en ese parque. **-Pero no es tu culpa mocoso, así que deja de atormentarte, puedo notarlo en tu cara y también en este medidor que tengo en mano-,** Ella se dio cuenta de mi dolor con solo verme, aparte volvía a sacar el extraño aparato con el que me encontró el día de ayer mientras dormía junto al puente.

**-¿Cómo sabe qué me culpo?-,** Pregunté, me parecía muy poco probable que pudiese leer mi mente y saber lo que pensaba aunque probablemente existiese algún Quirk con esa función.

**-Es muy fácil la verdad, puedo ver el dolor que refleja tu rostro y la tristeza que pasa a través de tu mirada, además cada vez que entras en conflicto con tus emociones tu poder se sale de control. Éste aparato de aquí se llama dosimetro y se utiliza para medir los niveles de radiación, hace unos momentos los niveles de radiación del lugar donde estás comenzaron a dispararse, de hecho me sorprende, actualmente emites 50(R) Roentgen, por lo menos es energía Ionizante Alfa y no representa un peligro a esta distancia-,** Ella hablaba como si me conociese muy bien, era un hecho de que me observaba mucho desde que nos conocimos. **-Cuando te encontré durmiendo junto al puente me di cuenta, nunca dejas de emitir energía radiactiva, aunque sea en muy bajos niveles, desde ese momento te he estado haciendo un seguimiento y note que los niveles de radiación aumentan mucho cuando tus emociones se salen de control-, **Si lo que decía Reiko-san era cierto cada vez que lloraba o sentía ese dolor característico en mi pecho, mi poder afectaba a todo mi alrededor. Al final este hecho solo afirmaba que tenía la culpa de todas esas muertes.

**-Pero no entiendo Reiko-san, ¿por qué este tipo de energía mata a personas?, la energía eléctrica no nos hace daño que yo tenga entendido-, **Intente preguntarle por qué esta energía tenía una capacidad brutal para acabar con humanos.

**-Es simple, la radiación es nociva para todos los organismos-,** La respuesta que Reiko-san me dio fue más sencilla de lo que esperaba pero aún no terminaba su explicación. **-Verás, normalmente la radiación reside materiales como el uranio, el radón y el plutonio. En las centrales nucleares se procesa el plutonio y el uranio para generar energía eléctrica, sin embargo el quemar estos materiales como combustible se generan desechos radiactivos, estos emiten radiación que afecta tanto a la materia orgánica como a la inorgánica, cuando un cuerpo humano recibe altas dosis de radiación, esta comienza a destruir sus células afectando su ADN, causando diversos efectos en el cuerpo y generando varios tipos de enfermedades-, **Reiko-san me daba su explicación pero la verdad no comprendi mucho, lo único que había entendido era que mi Quirk provocaba enfermedades.

**-¿Qué tipo de enfermedades?-, **Pregunté algo nervioso, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Reiko-san sólo me sonrió maliciosamente y habló, **-El peor tipo de enfermedades terminales que te puedas imaginar-, **Me quedé congelado, estaba causando enfermedades tan graves sobre todos a mi alrededor. Yo era un asesino.

**-Entonces yo soy...-, **Cuando iba a afirmar mi más grande pecado Reiko-san me interrumpió.

**-¡Si mocoso!, eres una máquina andante que va generando cáncer terminal por donde pasa-,** Ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo esas palabras, casi como si se burlase de mi.

En ese momento me sentía terrible, como yo, una persona con un poder así podía estar libre, no merecía esta libertad, debía haber muerto en ese parque junto a todos los que maté, era peor que la basura, no merecía tener el sueño de ser un héroe.

**-Ya estas de nuevo con esa cara... Eres muy fácil de leer-, **Era cierto, no podía ocultar mis sentimientos, la tristeza y dolor acumulados en mi no me permitían poner en orden mis pensamientos. **-Ves, a esto me refiero, ahora generas 70(R), casi el doble de lo que un ser humano promedio debe recibir al año, al menos aún lo estás haciendo en forma de energía Ionizante Alfa-, **Reiko-san me indicaba que estaba emitiendo esta energía que era nociva para los humanos.

**-¡¿E-Eso quiere decir que le estoy haciendo daño Reiko-san?!-,** Alce la voz preocupado, tenía miedo de causarle algún tipo de enfermedad.

**-¿Huh?, No te preocupes, al menos con tu emisión actual no me harás daño a mi, claro a otra persona estoy segura que le pasaría algo lamentable, además es energía del tipo Alta y esta no llega muy lejos, tampoco es muy penetrante-,** Parecía que no le afectaba a Reiko-san pero aún así no dejaba de preocuparme por ella. **-Seguramente ya lo notaste pero debido a mi Quirk puedo a soportar altos niveles de radiación-, **Luego de decirme eso, el cuerpo de Reiko-san comenzó a cambiar de tono como el día de ayer cuando nos conocimos. Su color de piel ahora era de un tono negro azulado y tenía aspecto metálico.

**-¿Cuál es su Quirk Reiko-san?-, **Pregunté para saber sobre el aspecto que ahora ella me enseñaba y la razón de su inmunidad a mi Quirk.

**-Mi Quirk se llama _"BlackDye"_ y me permite endurecer mi cuerpo con el metal que se conoce como plomo-,** Ella me mostraba su tono negro azulado mientras flexionaba un bisep mostrando su trabajada musculatura.

**-No comprendo como no le hago daño aunque use su Quirk-, **Tenía esa duda, aunque ella tuviese un Quirk como ese, no hallaba respuesta a esta incógnita.

Ella miró hacia el cielo azul mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón y explicaba. **-Eso es debido a que mi cuerpo pasa a ser completamente de plomo cuando activo mi Quirk, incluso sin activarlo mi resistencia a la radiación es 5 veces más la de un humano promedio. La radiación sólo puede ser contenida por ciertos materiales que evitan que esta penetre y afecte a la materia, entre los materiales más fuertes están el concreto y por su puesto, ¡el plomo!, por lo que soy tu enemigo natural mocoso...-, **Ella afirmaba ser mi enemigo natural debido a la naturaleza de su Quirk, no sabía si sentirme aliviado o aterrado por ese hecho.

**-Entonces este lugar...-, **Dije esas palabras mientras dirigía la mirada a la estructura que estaba justo en el centro de la selva.

**-Si, este lugar es perfecto para contener tu poder, mientras estés acá las probabilidades de afectar a otras personas son mínimas, por eso te traje aquí-,** Reiko-san reveló la razón por la cual estábamos en este sitio, al parecer sería capaz de contener mi poder de alguna manera.

**-Ahora mocoso, me toca preguntar a mi, ¿Qué piensas hacer con la información que te dí, cuál es tu objetivo ahora que sabes el origen de tu poder y lo que puedes hacer con el?-**, La mujer de cabello violeta me observaba con una mirada filosa, una que haría que cualquier persona dudará de sus palabras.

**-Y-Yo...-,** Intente hablar pero solo murmure débilmente, quería decir que mi objetivo era ser un héroe pero algo dentro de mi no me dejaba. La culpa que sentía por haber asesinado a todas esas personas inocentes con mi Quirk no me permitía decir esas palabras, me sentía fatal y sentía mi pecho oprimido por una fuerza desconocida.

Reiko-san solo me observaba con su filosa mirada mientras estaba en conflicto con mis emociones, ella observaba lo patético que era el niño de 10 años que tenía en frente, ella veía como no decía nada, como pensaba en nada y como no hacía nada. No me sentía con seguridad, mientras más lo pensaba más razones encontraba para quedarme callado. Pero no me esperaba lo que Reiko-san iba a hacer a continuación.

**-¡HAAAAAA!-, **Reiko-san gritó con furia.

Fue muy rápido, ni siquiera pude verlo con mis ojos, ahora me encontraba en el suelo varios metros lejos de la figura de la mujer, sentía un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, luego de un segundo pude notarlo, Reiko-san me había golpeado en el estomago mientras estaba en su forma de plomo.

**-¡NO DUDES MALDITO MOCOSO, SI DE VERDAD QUIERES REDIMIRTE POR ESAS VIDAS QUE TOMASTE, DEMUÉSTRALO CON DETERMINACIÓN Y ACCIONES!-,** Estaba impactado aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, pero este dolor no era nada comparado a las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

**-C-Cof-Cof, R-Reiko-san...-, **Tosía mientras llamaba a su nombre, fue un golpe fuerte, ya que me estaba tomando bastante recuperar el aliento.

Ella se acercó a mí mientras trataba de levantarme y recuperar el aliento para hablarme mientras me miraba a los ojos. **-Escúchame mocoso, lo diré solo una vez, ¡si no tienes la determinación necesaria para seguir con tu vida, entonces es mejor que mueras aquí!-,** Ella exclamó esas palabras en mi dirección. Me parecía la opción correcta, lo más justo era que muriese por todo lo que había hecho. **-¿¡Qué diría Inko si te viese en ese estado!?-,** De la nada trajo a mamá al tema, sabía cuales eran mis puntos débiles. Si mamá me viese en este estado, lo más probable es que estaría decepcionada de mi, decepcionada por tener un hijo que no cumple sus promesas y ni siquiera posee la determinación para tratar de cumplirlas.

**-Entonces mocoso, ¿qué demonios harás con tu vida?, ¿vivirás como un ser humano o morirás como algo peor que la basura?-,** Reiko-san preguntó de nuevo, pude notar que su mirada era la más sería que me había dado desde que nos conocimos, sabía que era la última pregunta y de esta dependería si vivía o moría.

No sabía que hacer, muy dentro de mi quería rendirme y morir, pero otra parte no me dejaba. Mi otra parte decía que debía intentarlo, debía cumplir todas esas promesas, yo debía ser un héroe que pudiese salvar a las personas con una sonrisa, un héroe que evitará que cosas como la muerte de mamá volviesen a ocurrir.

Cuando por fin pude recobrar la compostura del golpe que había recibido tome aire y prepare mi respuesta. **-¡YO VOY A SER UN HÉROE QUE SALVÉ A TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO CON UNA SONRISA, SE LO PROMETÍ A MAMÁ Y CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!-,** Grité mi cometido con el poco aliento que conservaba luego del golpe mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí con toda la determinación que pude reunir.

Luego de eso el cuerpo de de Reiko-san comenzó a volver a su tonalidad normal, el bronceado de su cuerpo había remplazado la dura piel metálica hecha de plomo. Ahora sólo me observaba a los ojos hasta que me enseño una sonrisa amable.

**-Ya ves mocoso, no fue tan difícil, solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón-,** Ahora ella me veía con su usual gentileza, en estos momentos había olvidado por completo el golpe que había recibido, incluso me sonroje un poco debido a la vergüenza.

**-Ya veo, así que un héroe, quien diría que ese sería tu objetivo, es más, conociendo a Inko probablemente ella estaría en contra de esa idea jajaja-, **Reiko-san hablaba con la verdad, por lo que había podido observar era muy cercana con mis padres.

Aunque ese fuese mi objetivo debía aclararle a Reiko-san lo que haría con este Quirk Maldito. **-Yo me convertiré en un héroe, pero no utilizaré este poder maldito para lograr mi objetivo-, **Estaba decidido a ser un héroe pero no utilizaría este poder que había acabado con tantas personas jamás.

**-Oye mocoso idiota, no eres muy racional, ¿cómo piensas ser un héroe sin utilizar tu Quirk?, es imposible, serás igual que un Quirkless si no lo usas-, **Ella decía la verdad, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión sin importar lo que dijera. **-Bueno, no me interesa de todas formas, yo solo te ayudaré a controlar tu poder para que no tomes más vidas, así que te guste o no vas a aprender a usarlo-,** Reiko-san afirmaba que tendría que utilizar mi Quirk aunque no lo quisiera.

**-¿A qué se refiere Reiko-san?-, **Pregunté curioso a sus palabras.

**-Desde hoy tu y yo viviremos en este lugar, usaremos todo el tiempo que tengamos para entrenarte en cómo utilizar y controlar tu poder, también te enseñaré la realidad sobre esta farsa de sociedad. ¡A partir hoy soy tu maestra!-,** Reiko-san dijo que me enseñaría a utilizar mis poderes para evitar que volviese a cometer de nuevo esas cosas que ahora eran mis pecados.

Desde ahora Reiko-san sería la responsable de entrenarme para cumplir mi objetivo, solo podía responder a su cometido con todo mi corazón y determinación.** -¡SI, REIKO-SAN, ME ESFORZARÉ!-, **Respondí con todo el aliento que me quedaba, la verdad sentía que no podría alzar la voz por un tiempo luego de ese último grito.

**(Buena respuesta mocoso, me recuerdas un poco a Hisashi),** Reiko-san solo se quedó callada mientras me observaba con una sonrisa, al parecer había aprobado mi respuesta.

**-Bueno, por ahora tomemos un descanso, la verdad estoy agotada debido al viajé, por cierto mocoso, lamento lo del golpe, me emocioné un poco y me deje llevar-,** Ella me ofreció disculpas mientras se rascaba la nunca con vergüenza, la verdad no estaba enojado, sin ese golpe probablemente no habría tenido el valor para dar esa respuesta.

**-No se preocupe Reiko-san, ¡más bien le agradezco por ese golpe!-,** Intente agradecerle por ayudarme a reaccionar pero al parecer ella lo malentendio de alguna manera.

**-Ngh-**, Reiko-san apretó los dientes mientras me observaba de una manera extraña. **-No me digas que eres de esos mocoso-, **Podía sentir una mirada de decepción venir de ella.

**-No le comprendo Reiko-san-, **No entendía a que se refería, aunque la mirada que me dirigía me decía que no era nada bueno.

**-Veras, a ti te gusta esto y aquello...-,** Reiko-san se acercó y comenzó a murmurar a mi oído en voz baja, pero nunca me esperé esas palabras de ella.

**-¡Y-Yo no soy así Reiko-san, ee-es un malentendido, no disfruto que me golpeen ni nada por el estilo!-,** Alce la voz en pánico mientras tenía la cara roja debido a la vergüenza.

**-Jajaja, lo sé mocoso, aún eres muy joven para eso, solo bromeo-,** Estaba aliviado de que fuese una broma pero aún sentía una gran vergüenza en mi.

**_*Un rato más tarde*_**

Pasaron 15 minutos, Reiko-san y yo descansamos junto a su camioneta, por fin había recuperado el aliento por completo después de recibir ese golpe, aunque me dolía un poco el estómago, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Me encontraba junto a Reiko-san frente a la parte trasera del coche, al parecer había una gran carga en la camioneta y estaba cubierta por un cobertor que inpedia reconocer la carga.

**-Bien, manos a la obra mocoso-, **Ella dijo eso mientras quitaba el cobertor que aseguraba la carga en la parte trasera de su camioneta para descubrir la carga. Pude observar múltiples cajas que parecían pesadas, herramientas, por un lado parecía haber pesas de entrenamiento, cajas con comida. Pude notar que en el centro entre todas las cosas, había una caja mediana que parecía estar hecha de metal, incluso su tono era parecido al de Reiko-san cuando utilizaba su Quirk.

**-Reiko-san, ¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja metálica en el centro?-, **Pregunté mientras un gran signo de interrogación se formaba sobre mi cabeza, la caja era muy distinta y llamativa a diferencia de las otras.

**-¿Hmm?, ahh esa caja tiene algunas muestras de uranio, radón y plutonio en bruto-, **Ella respondió con serenidad y firmeza.

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-, **Grité incrédulo, como era posible que algo tan peligroso estuviese junto a algo como la comida.

**-Porque te alteras mocoso, es 100% seguro, la caja está hecha de una gruesa capa de plomo asi que no hay peligro alguno-, **La mujer frente a mi no mostraba una pizca de preocupación por el hecho de traer consigo materiales nocivos para el humano.

**-¡Pero de todas formas es peligroso!-,** Intente refutar pero sabía que Reiko-san no me daría la razón fácilmente.

**-¿De qué hablas?, tu eres más peligroso que esas piedras, si te descuido por un minuto comienzas a generar niveles incluso más altos que los de esa caja-,** Ella me dijo eso con una expresión que mostraba severidad.

**-Y-Yo, lo siento mucho...-, **A esas palabras solo pude pedir perdón, no podía negarlas de ninguna manera.

**-No necesitas disculparte mocoso, solo debes aprender a controlar tu poder, para eso son esas piedras, aunque es una lastima que debido al poco tiempo que tube para preparar todo, no pude obtener unas más grandes y potentes-,** Reiko-san decía eso con algo de decepción, yo por mi parte estaba aliviado de que no fuesen más peligrosas de lo normal y a la vez estaba intrigado de como ella podía obtener todas estas cosas en tan solo unas horas.

**(¿Quién demonios es Reiko-san?), **Me pregunte a mi mismo teniendo esa gran duda, ya que no debía ser una persona común para poder obtener este tipo de materiales y preparar todo esto.

**-Solo soy la Jefe Ingeniero-,** Ella me respondió mientras me sonreía con seguridad y firmeza.

**-¿Cómo supo..?-, **Me pregunté cómo había adivinado lo que pensaba.

**-Como te dije mocoso, eres muy fácil de leer, tendremos que trabajar en eso también-, **¿De verdad era tan fácil de leer como ella afirmaba?, no, si ella lo decía significaba que era cierto.

**-Bueno, empieza a descargar todo mocoso, tienes 1 hora para cargar todo desde la camioneta hasta la entrada del bunker, si tardas un segundo más hoy no tendrás cena-,** Recibí esa orden con sorpresa y pánico, pero luego afirme y comencé a hacer lo que me habían ordenado, ya que la firme mirada que me daba Reiko-san me decía que no estaba jugando con sus palabras.

**-¡SI, REIKO-SAN!-, **Afirmé con fuerza para proseguir a cumplir la tarea asignada por mi tutora.

**_*1 hora más tarde*_**

**-59 minutos con 48 segundos, ¡pasaste!-,** Reiko-san me hablaba con serenidad, después de todo fui yo quien cargo toda la carga hacia la entrada del bunker, estaba exhausto debido a que muchas eran demasiado pesadas, sobre todo la que contenía las piedras radiactivas, quizás debido a que estaba hecha de plomo. **-Bien, hora de entrar y ver que tal esta por dentro este lugar, tengo muchos años sin venir aqui después de todo-,** Luego de esas palabras proseguimos adentrarnos al interior de la estructura.

Habíamos pasado por una puerta grande metálica de un máximo de dos metros, su aspecto me decía que estaba hecha de acero reforzado, al tener ese tamaño pude ver que era en realidad que este lugar era muy antiguo ya que en la actualidad se suelen hacer las entradas a una altura mayor a tres metros para personas con Quirks que provocaban agigantamientos en sus cuerpos. Si está estructura era usada por personas, entonces debía cumplir con esa regla pero según lo que Reiko-san me contó, durante la época de creación de estas estructuras no existían los superhumanos con Quirks, por lo que no había tal necesidad de tamaños más grandes.

Al entrar bajamos por unas escaleras hacia un piso subterráneo solo para recorrer un largo pasillo oscuro. -No puedo ver nada con esta oscuridad-, Dije esas palabras para dar a entender que podríamos tropezar y caer al caminar en esta situación.

Reiko-san que iba delante de mi se detuvo en seco logrando que chocase con ella por accidente.** -Entonces toma mocoso-,** Ella me habló mientras me entregaba una linterna y encendía una propia para ella.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a una habitación central muy espaciosa, mientras alumbramos alrededor con las linternas note lo abandonado que se encontraba el lugar. Había suciedad por todas partes, cualquier movimiento brusco que hacíamos levantaba una enorme cantidad de polvo y en las paredes se notaban grandes telarañas que afirmaban nuevamente la antigüedad del sitio donde ahora nos encontrábamos. Seguimos caminando hasta el fondo del lugar hasta llegar a la entrada de una habitación más pequeña. Reiko-san alumbró dentro de la misma y así pudimos observar lo que había en su interior. Era muy sencilla la verdad, habia una litera, un escritorio, un pequeño armario para ropa y un estante para libros vacío, cabía destacar que todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas como en la habitación anterior.

**-Bien, está será tu habitación durante los próximos años mocoso, así que te sugiero ponerte cómodo-, **Ella me decía que este sería el lugar donde residiria desde ahora, aunque no era una habitación de lujo no me podía quejar debido a que me permitiría evitar hacer daño a otras personas con mi poder. Solo asentí en afirmación a sus palabras para continuar revisando el lugar.

Luego de salir mi habitación asignada seguimos revisando todo el lugar, vimos otra habitación parecida a la que se me había otorgado, luego una habitación más lujosa que las demás teniendo esta una gran cama doble, una antigua mini nevera oxidada debido al tiempo, un escritorio y un armario de madera algo lujoso para mi gusto. Más tarde seguimos hacia una antigua cocina muy obsoleta para la actualidad junto a otra habitación mediana que supuse servía como almacén de alimentos, un baño para mi opinión era muy lujoso en tiempos de guerra, un cuarto que al parecer servía como lugar de almacenamiento de herramientas y servicio para la estructura para finalizar con una habitación sellada por otra puerta gigante de acero. **-Al parecer me equivoque con mi deducción, este no es un bunker para civiles, parece ser más para algún oficial del ejército o un político importante-,** Reiko-san hablaba mientras observaba la gran puerta de acero sellada frente a nosotros. **-Esto parece la entrada a una armería, cuarto de pánico o quizás la habitación donde se encuentra el generador de energía-,** Nuevamente ella hablaba de su nueva deducción. Lo último era muy posible ya que mientras revisabamos todo el lugar pudimos notar bombillas en todas las habitaciones pero no había energía cuando intentábamos accionar los interruptores para encenderlas.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la salida del bunker para tomar aire fresco, si bien dentro había rejillas para la ventilación que permitía la entrada de oxígeno desde el exterior, no se comparaba con el aire puro que podíamos tomar al salir de la estructura.

Al pasar un rato a las a fueras del bunker, Reiko-san rompió el silencio mientras me observaba. **-Este lugar está en un estado peor al cual recordaba, si bien vine hace algunos años y lo vi de reojo, pensé que estaría más conservado-,** Luego de eso admiro la estructura por un rato, como si la estuviese analizando minuciosamente para hablarme nuevamente. **-Por lo que veo tendremos que reacondicionar todo el lugar si queremos vivir aquí-, **Ella me miraba con una sonrisa algo complicada para mientras miraba el exterior de la estructura. **-Bien, entonces este será el comienzo de tu entrenamiento, por ahora nos dividiremos las tareas para reacondicionar este lugar, yo me encargaré del interior y tu de todo el exterior-,** Reiko-san me dijo esto mientras señalaba el exterior del bunker, precisamente todas las plantas, musgo y ramas que habían crecido alrededor y sobre la estructura del mismo, las cuales no eran pocas, de hecho aunque no tuviese experiencia con la jardinería podía asegurar que no era una tarea sencilla incluso para un profesional en el área.

De verdad no exageraba cuando pensaba que sería una tarea titanica el remover toda la maleza que rodeaba el bunker, la cantidad de la misma era muy grande, así que no pude evitar quejarme. **-¿¡No le parece qué es mucho para un niño de 10 años!?-,** Intente apelar mencionando mi edad, no tenía la fuerza física ni la confianza para realizar este tipo de trabajo.

De nada sirvió ya que solo recibí una mirada filosa por parte de la mujer y un regaño. **-¿Hah?, ¿A caso dije qué tenías opción de escoger mocoso?, tu entrenamiento comienza ahora mismo y esta es tu primer tarea, ¡si no cumples prepárate para las consecuencias!-,** Ella me dijo eso mientras se tronó los dedos de sus manos de forma amenazante. Si me quería intimidar para hacerme cumplir esa tarea, entonces lo había logrado.

**-E-Está bien Reiko-san, yo cumpliré con mi entrenamiento, después de todo tengo una promesa que cumplir-, **Contesté nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba refugiarme en la promesa con mamá para obtener determinación para cumplir tal labor, después de todo debía esforzarme si quería cumplir mi cometido, si no podía hacer algo como esto entonces no tendría un futuro como héroe.

**-Bien, por hoy ayudame a limpiar nuestras habitaciones dentro del bunker, vamos a quitar todo el polvo y telarañas para que al menos tengamos un lugar donde dormir está noche, luego de eso cenaremos y a partir de mañana comenzaremos con el resto del lugar, será una actividad difícil pero es un buen comienzo para ambos-,** Ella dijo eso mientras mostraba una sonrisa un poco amarga, al parecer tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de trabajar en el bunker pero lo haría de todas formas. **-Mañana empezarás por el techo del bunker por lo que te buscaré una escalera en la mañana así como otros suministros que necesitaremos para poner en marcha este lugar, incluso se me ocurren varias ideas para modernizarlo un poco-, **Reiko-san ahora se mostraba más distinta, cuando mencionó modernizar el bunker note que su actitud cambió de manera positiva mostrando una mayor emoción, aunque no pude compartir ese sentimiento.

Dicho eso procedimos a tomar varios de los suministros de limpieza que habíamos traído con nosotros para limpiar parte del lugar y nuestras habitaciones. Cabe mencionar que Reiko-san tomó la habitación de aspecto lujosa para ella, aunque la verdad no me importo mucho, después de todo ya le debía mucho por todo lo que hacía por mi.

**_*Durante la noche frente al bunker*_**

Había anochecido y Reiko-san creo una hoguera improvisada para calentarnos y cocinar la cena. La cocina dentro del bunker estaba en muy mal estado y al parecer incluso tenía una fuga de gas, así que evitamos usarla hasta reacondicionarla correctamente. Actualmente Reiko-san estaba cocinando Udon en una olla mediana que había traído de su casa junto a otros utensilios de cocina, justo al terminar me sirvió una porción y procedimos a comer en silencio.

**-¡Itadakimasu!-, **Ambos agradecimos por la comida al mismo tiempo. Mantuvimos un silencio sepulcral mientras comíamos hasta que Reiko-san decidió romper el silencio.

**-¿Quieres repetir?-, **Ella me ofreció repetir otra porción de Udon, solo asentí mientras ella me servía.

Luego de eso no pude evitar querer hablar con ella, era poco lo que la conocía pero había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle. **-¿C-Cómo era mi padre?-,** Intente preguntar sobre mi padre del cual sabía muy poco debido a que mamá no me hablaba mucho de él.

**-¿Tú padre?, ¿te refieres a Hisashi?, bueno por donde empiezo...-, **Reiko-san mostraba una expresión complicada cuando le hice esa pregunta.** -Tu padre era una persona maravillosa, una persona honesta que se preocupaba por los suyos e incluso lo llevaba a extremos donde se preocupaba por personas que ni conocía, la verdad lo admiraba mucho...-,** Ella solo mostró una amarga sonrisa que denotaba mucha tristeza, no sabía que tan cercana había sido Reiko-san en el pasado para mi padre pero al menos estaba seguro de que fueron muy buenos amigos.

**-Incluso cuando su vida peligraba no dejaba de pensar en el futuro, no se dejaba distraer y se mantenía firme a sus valores independientemente de quien lo tratase de amenazar o intimidar-,** Ahora la mujer de cabello violeta se mostraba más animada mientras me enseñaba una expresión que indicaba nostalgia.** -Y no sólo pensaba en el futuro, también pensaba mucho en Inko y en ti, al final eso era lo más importante para él-, **Ella me miraba mientras me daba una amable y honesta sonrisa que solo logró hacerme sentir vergüenza debido a lo hermosa que se veía.

**-¿El se preocupaba por mamá y por mi?-,** pregunte algo ansioso, ahora que sabía la verdad sobre papá me sentía muy mal por haberlo despreciado por tanto tiempo ya que se había ido para proteger a su familia.

**-Si, para él lo más importante era su familia, Inko, tú, yo y...-, **Justo antes de terminar Reiko-san se detuvo en su relato mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho mostrando una expresión de dolor. **(Y a ella...), **ella solo calló dejandome con la duda de quien era esa otra persona importante para mi padre. Estaba a punto de preguntar por esa persona pero Reiko-san no me dio la oportunidad de hablar. **-Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, vamos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, a partir de mañana tendremos muchos largos días así que debemos recuperar energía-**

**-Tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos a dormir temprano-, **Afirme a su petición para irnos a la cama a descansar.

**-Mocoso, antes de dormir tomate esto-,** Reiko-san me dio una pastilla mientras me miraba con expectativa.

**-¿Para qué es esta pastilla?-,** pregunte con una duda ya que desconocía el efecto del medicamento.

**-Es un fuerte calmante que te permitirá dormir sin sufrir ninguna pesadilla, así evitaremos accidentes inesperados, es la misma pastilla que te di ayer-, **Ella respondió a mi pregunta revelando que la pastilla que me dio el día anterior no era una para el dolor de cabeza.

**-¿No era una pastilla para tratar el dolor de cabeza?-,** Volví a preguntar mostrando algo de ansiedad ya que no me gustaba ser engañado de esa manera.

**-Originalmente te iba a dar una de esas pero viendo tu estado mientras dormías junto al puente supe que no dormirías correctamente y te saldrías de control así que te di este calmante en su lugar, gracias a él dormiste como una roca o ¿no?-, **Ella afirmaba que lo hizo por mi bien, lo cual probablemente era verdad, tampoco podía negar que pude dormir bien esa noche cuando pensaba que no podría conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera posible.** -De igual manera solo te daré este calmante por hoy, a partir de mañana te acostumbraras a dormir sin esta pastilla, después de todo no puedes depender de las drogas para dormir, así que poco a poco aprenderás a vivir y a superar esas pesadillas que tienes-, **Ella mostraba una expresión algo severa al momento de decir esas palabras. Al final Reiko-san solo se preocupaba por mi y por mi futuro.

Solo pude darle una gran sonrisa para asentir y responderle por última vez en esa noche. **-¡Si Reiko-san, muchas gracias!-,** Le agradecí con ánimo para proceder junto a ella al interior del bunker.

Habíamos entrado y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Al entrar todo estaba muy oscuro pues aún no teníamos electricidad así que solo me acompañaba la linterna que me habia entregado Reiko-san hace algunas horas. Puse mi bolso con mis pertenencias sobre el escritorio y saqué algo de la ropa que traje conmigo para cambiarme a algo más cómodo para dormir. Cuando me cambie de ropa, tome el calmante que Reiko-san me había dado hace unos minutos y me acosté en la cama inferior de la litera la cual rechinaba mucho debido a la antigüedad de la. misma. Mientras miraba la parte de abajo de la cama superior tomé el dije que ahora yacía siempre conmigo bajo mi cuello solo para abrirlo y admirar la foto dentro del mismo.** -Mamá, Papá, los extraño...-, **esas fueron las últimas palabras que dije ese día ya que el calmante había comenzado a surgir efecto logrando que cayera al mundo de los sueños en pocos minutos.

**(POV Reiko)**

Justo ahora estaba acostada en la cama doble de la habitación lujosa del bunker, aunque tenía más de 100 años y rechinaba un poco podía notar que era algo cómoda o al menos lo fue en su tiempo. En estos momentos solo observaba el techo del bunker algo pensativa. Actualmente mi situación, no, la situación en la que me había metido se contradecía a una promesa que había hecho hace mucho tiempo pero no había vuelta atrás, era mi deber ayudar al hijo de Hisashi, ahora mismo yo era la única razón por la cual ese niño podría quizás tener un futuro así como el pilar que mantenía la poca sanidad que tenía el mocoso. Desde que lo conocí lo supe, él reprime sus emociones, su dolor, tristeza, ansiedad, angustia y quien sabe que otra cosa que lo atormenta ahora luego de sufrir esa horrible experiencia en ese parque. Además, me empezaba a caer bien el mocoso idiota e impertinente, después de todo era la viva imagen de Hisashi, claro junto a Inko.

**-Mañana será otro largo día-, **esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de dormir, a partir del día de mañana comenzaría mi tarea de entrenar al mocoso, así que ahora mismo era importante descansar para cumplir mis tareas correctamente.

**_*Al día siguiente en la mañana*_**

**(POV Normal)**

Mientras el sol comenzaba su rutina diaria una figura femenina abandono el la estructura en el centro de la selva en dirección a un automóvil con el objetivo de dirigirse a buscar los suministros necesarios para cumplir con las tareas del día.

Por otro lado un joven de cabello verde rizado comenzaba a abrir los ojos para dar inicio a su mañana. **-Hmmm... Ese calmante si que es fuerte-, **el joven hablo mientras trataba de despertar sus sentidos que habían sido forzados a descansar por un medicamento el día anterior. Sin dudarlo salió y se dirigió al baño dentro de la estructura para lavarse la cara y los dientes. **-Este baño si que es lujoso para un refugio anti-bombas de hace más de 100 años...-, **Él pensó en voz alta mientras continuaba con su aseo personal y tomaba un baño. El día anterior al revisar el lugar, era una de las pocas cosas dentro de la estructura que funcionaba con normalidad pese a la antigüedad del mismo aunque no le vendría mal alguna que otra remodelación. Luego de eso se dirigió hacia las afueras del bunker para encontrarse de frente con una pequeña caja en la entrada que tenía una nota sobre ella.

**_"Dentro de la caja está el desayuno, son las sobras de la cena del día de ayer así que no te quejes y comelas o sufre las consecuencias._**

**_Salí a comprar algunas cosas básicas para reacondicionar el bunker, vuelvo al medio día._**

**_Por nada del mundo abandones el área alrededor del bunker, no se sabe que animales salvajes hay en esa selva y podría ser peligroso._**

**_-Reiko."_**

El joven al finalizar de leer la nota sólo mostró una sonrisa amable denotando una expresión feliz debido a lo que había leído.** -Gracias Reiko-san-,** fue lo que dijo Izuku para proceder a comer su desayuno y comenzar con su gran tarea de ese día.

Media hora más tarde Izuku ya había desayunado y reposado, ahora estaba admirando la gran estructura que yacía frente a él. **-Supongo que toca ponerse manos a la obra-,** Izuku dijo esto para proceder a acercarse a uno de los bordes del bunker y comenzar a quitar poco a poco la maleza que rodeaba al mismo, no sabia cusnto tiempo le llevaría cumplir esta tarea pero si no comenzaba ahora entonces no terminaría nunca. Así que procedió a cumplir su meta hasta llegar el medio día.

**_*Al medio día*_**

**-Esto no tiene fin, por mucho que quite maleza y arranque las ramas no parece haber un cambio, parece ser interminable-,** El joven de cabello verde comentaba mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, justo ahora su aspecto lo mostraba sucio junto a su atuendo debido a trabajar con tierra así como algún que otro raspón en sus manos ya que algunas ramas tenían espinas y no pudo evitar el daño cuando trato de arrancarlss con las manos. Justo ahora Izuku detuvo su trabajo al escuchar un gran ruido aproximarse en dirección al bunker. Era el ruido que facilmente podría venir de un camión pero solamente era la camioneta negra de Reiko-san que se acerco lo suficiente para aparcar y bajar del vehículo.

La mujer camino en dirección a Izuku para saludarlo. **-Hola mocoso, veo que pudiste dormir bien anoche-, **dijo la mujer de pelo violeta mientras sonreía amablemente al joven.

**-Si Reiko-san, gracias al calmante dormí como una roca nuevamente-,** Izuku solo afirmó a la mujer mientras le daba una inocente sonrisa.

**-Muy bien, veo que tomaste la iniciativa y comenzaste a quitar la maleza de la estructura-, **Reiko dijo esto al mismo tiempo que mostraba con su pulgar hacia arriba la aprobación al trabajo del joven. **-Bien, compre comida china para el almuerzo pero ya que veo que estas tan animado te daré una tarea antes de darte tu comida-,** Reiko sonreía con algo de malicia al decir esto último.

El joven noto la expresión de la mujer y trago saliva para preguntar. **-¿Qué debo hacer Reiko-san?-**

**-Es sencillo la verdad, solo descarga todo lo que esta en la parte trasera de la camioneta-,** Reiko dijo esto provocando que Izuku se observara con atención ek contenido en la parte trasera del vehículo.

**-¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ÉSTO!?-,** Izuku preguntó en pánico al ver observar el contenido de la camioneta, no podía creer lo que veía.

Reiko solo suspiro y respondió. **-No es para tanto mocoso, solo hay una nevera, una cocina para remplazar la del bunker, una antena satelital, varios paneles solares, un generador energía diésel, herramientas de jardinería, un soplete industrial, más cajas con comida, utensilios para el hogar y alguna que otra cosa-, **Reiko san contestó a la pregunta de Izuku a la vez que contaba con los dedos de sus manos varias de las cosas que estaban en la parte trasera de su camioneta. **-Aparte, si no terminas de descargar todo eso en una hora y media no almorzaras así que te sugiero empezar pronto-,** Ella continuaba con su petición irrazonable mientras se notaba que se divertía al ver la expresión de terror del mocoso al hacerle creer que no almorzaria si no cumplía con su tarea ya que esto último era una gran mentira para generar presión en el joven.

Izuku sabía lo terrorífico que podía ser Reiko al tratar de negarse a tan ridícula petición así que solo asintió en silencio para comenzar con su ahora nueva tarea titanica.

**-¿Creías que sería fácil mocoso?, ayer te lo dije, tu entrenamiento comenzó y a partir de ahora te haré vivir un infierno para que controles tu poder y prepararte para este mundo-, **Reiko dijo esto al mismo tiempo que posaba de forma heroica con una expresión maliciosa y un aura de terror.

Izuku lo sabía, a partir de ese día comenzaría su largo y doloroso entrenamiento que exprimiria cada gota de sudor que podía generar su cuerpo hasta lograr dominar sus poderes. Incluso así no dudo un segundo en seguir siguiendo las órdenes de Reiko que ahora no sólo era su tutora legal si no que también era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenía.

**_(Fin de capitulo) _**

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo así como yo escribirlo para ustedes. Ahora ya saben la verdad sobre el poder de Izuku, ya se pueden dar una idea de como podría usarlo contra sus rivales tanto el bien o para el mal. También ahora saben la razón tras la masacre del parque de Kanto hace varios días, créanme la radiación no es algo para tomarlo a la ligera ya que es muy real

Si les gusto el capitulo no olviden puntuar y comentar si debo mejorar en algo. También respeto que les haya gustado el nuevo estilo de redacción ya que será el que adoptare a partir de ahora para todos los capítulos

Sin más, me despido.

-raco


End file.
